Trouble Love
by DragonCakie
Summary: This story begins at the first day of Maka and Soul at the DWMA. It doesn't have much to do with the anime or manga. Enjoy the mixture of crazy things that happen! ( SoMa ;3 )
1. Welcome to the Academy of Death!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy of death!**

* * *

**Maka:**

My name? Maka Albarn, I'm just a simple student, bookworm, nerd. Whatever, today's a special day. My first day in the DWMA, I'm so excited! I went through the hallways, slowly, everyone stared at me, after a while, I got really nervous.

My eyes wandered around, observing the dark style of the building, it was quite cool. I looked at a notice: Maka Albarn - Class crescent moon

After a while, I finally arrived in front of the black door that separated me of my new class. I opened it and found myself in a big semicircular room. There wer rows of long benches and tables which were used as seat-places. In the middle of the classroom stood a desk for the teacher with a giant blackboard behind it. I sat down in the middle of the second row. A notice was placed on the back of my seat: Miester

The left seat beside me had the same notice but with the word ' Weapon ' on it.

Interesting I thought ...

**Soul:**

I woke up at the most annoying time of the day: 15 minutes before school start. The alarm clock yanked me out of my bed. I put my clothes on and ran out of my room like crazy, it would have been really uncool to be too late. I jumped on my motorcycle and drove to school, rushing trough the empty hallways and opening the door to my class. The teacher and students looked at me with a surprised look. Some of the girls started giggling and whispering, the strange looking teacher just groaned. " Lucky that you're not TOO late, now sit down! " he obviously wasn't happy. I sat down on the last free place, beside a blonde girl with pigtails. " Good, lemme start ... I'm , your new biology teacher. We'll mostly dissect animals so don't hope for anything normal. The first hour will be free, you'll have the chance to discuss with your new partner. BUT don't be too happy, you'll team up with the person beside you, we didn't made the notices for nothing. I'm gone, see ya. " Stein grinned, hopped on his chair and rolled out of the room. The door closed and we heard a clicking sound, he locked the door. Wait ... WHY THE LORD DID HE LOCK THE DOOR?!

**Maka: **

Why can't WE choose a partner? I don't know anyone, what if my partner doesn't like me? Who's my partner anyway? The girl beside me is a miester ... oh no, it can't be that boy! He came too late and is obviously not the type of human I want to know. I looked at him closely. His eyes were fixated at the other end of the room, they were entirely red. His hair was as white as snow and he wore a thick pale yellow hairband with two attached logos on it. His jacket was black and yellow and his pants were red. At least he had a cool style. Sigh, I guess I better talk to him or he'll think I'm strange or something, you never know. " U-umm ... hello, I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you. " I reached out my hand. The boy turned around and looked at me with a surprised look.

" Oh, hi. I'm Soul, Soul Ev- ... Soul Eater. Nice to meet you too I think. " he grabbed my hand and shook it lightly. He let it go after a few seconds, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. " So ... you're a weapon, what type of weapon are you? "

" Hehe, I'm a Soulscythe, the coolest one. "

" Hmm, well, I hope we'll have a good partnership. "

We talked together until the clock ringed. The day was quite short and after school, we got the keys to out apartment. Yea, being partners means that you even live together!

**Soul: **

We went to my motorcycle which I parked behind the DWMA. Maka's expression changed from kinda-happy to a-little-anxious. " You're not afraid of motorcycles aren't you? " she now turned to frustrated and swung on the motorcycle like it was the most normal thing on the world, well, it was. I sat down in front of her and started the motor. " Well then, hold on tight. " a smirk came over my mouth and I drove off as fast as I could. Maka squealed a little and held on my jacket, she really didn't like motorcycles.

We arrived after around ten minutes and opened the brown door to our new apartment. Maka stepped in first and hey eyes already shined by seeing our awesome home. I also was surprised. The first room we saw was the living room which was directly attached to the kitchen. The living room had pale-yellow cracked walls with some really cool pictures, 3 red couches, a small blue coffee table, a Tv, a cd-player and a big window with green curtains. The kitchen had normal counters and kitchen equipment, the fridge was already filled. The walls were rose and a table accompanied by two chairs stood in the middle of it.

I went trough the green door which lead me into my room. My stuff was already placed where I would have put it, a white bed, a brown desk and a white night table stood in one row at the left side of the room. The walls were yellow and the floor green. Even my guitar was leaned at the wall. It was absolutely cool for me.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me many reviews and tell me what I could do to make this story better, love chuu ;)**

**ps. the length of a chapter depends on how long I need to update so ...**

( Edited the 29 march 2013 )


	2. New friends

**Chapter 2: New friends**

* * *

**Maka:**

Soul and I didn't talk much for the rest of the day, I think it's because we were exhausted and mainly hungry. I decided to make us some pasta, Soul's a cool guy and kinda nice but ... HE EATS LIKE A PIG! I'm really annoyed by him.

" Hey, please try eating properly, I know you're hungry but don't try eating the plate. "

" I won't, don't worry flatchest. "

" ... w-what did you call me? " I took a book and held it tightly, holding it in the air just over Soul's head. " MAKA-CHOP! " my book hit him in the middle of his head, causing him to fall off his chair and hold the place where I hit him. " Oww, what was that for?! " I groaned and went into my room, roughly closing the door. JERK!

**Soul:**

I couldn't understand her at all, first she hit me with a book and then she just disappeared in her room and then I was the bad one. I finished eating and at least washed the dishes, she cooked after all. Later, I took a shower, after that, I want into the kitchen and drank some milk, there was nothing better than some fresh milk after a nice shower. Cheerful, I went towards my room. It was late and I wanted to go to sleep ... or maybe play some video-games ...

**Maka:**

The next morning arrived and I woke up early to make breakfast. Happily humming, I stood in the kitchen and fried two eggs along with some ham. I put them on two toasts with salad and put both sandwiches on plates. What the hell is Soul doing?! I furiously went into his room and found him still sleeping on his bed. " Soul, wake up! " I went towards his bed and shook Soul, trying to get him out of sleep. " Ughh ... only five more minutes "

" No! Stand up! We'll be late for school, I even made breakfast! "

" Breakfast? " my partner stood up and rushed into the kitchen. I went after him and found him already eating his sandwich. " Geez, you're really complicated. "

After eating, Soul put his usual clothes on and we went to school. The long stairs were a big hurdle we needed to overcome every day but the worst was ...

Soul and I went towards the school's doors when we heard a suspicious voice from above us. " KNEEL DOWN! HERE'S YOUR NEW GOD, BLACK STAR! HAHAHA! " a blue haired guy stood on the top of the building and shouted and bragged. Suddenly, he jumped down and landed ... yea, you guessed it, right on Soul's face. His head was smashed into the floor " Omg, what the hell!? Get off him! " I screamed but the guy only rubbed the back of his head and looked down on Soul. " It's his own fault when he's in the way ... "

" Oh no! BlackStar, please get off that man or you'll kill him. I'm so sorry for my partner! " a black haired girl suddenly stood beside me and bowed down to apologize. That 'BlackStar' got off Soul which had nosebleed and a obvious headache. " Srry bro, I'm BlackStar but you can call me 'your god'. " he pulled Soul out of his hole and smiled. " N-n-next t-t-time y-y-you w-w-w-watch out! "

" I'm really sorry for him! What can I do to help you? " the black haired girl didn't stop to bow and started to hysterically wave with her hands. " It's ok, I think he'll be ok. Anyways, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon, Soul. "

" Umm, I'm Tsubaki and this is BlackStar, nice to meet you. "

" He, guys, what are you doing? " a black haired guy and two blonde girls come over to us.

" Oh, those are ... "

" Hello, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. That's Liz and the small one's Patty. " he pointed his finger at the girls beside him. One of them was tall and she looked really cool, the other one looked similar to her but she was shorter, they both had the same outfit.

We all talked and spent some time together until the bell ringed. After that, we went into out class. Yea, we were classmates! I think I already got some really nice friends, Tsubaki was the kindest of all. The other ones were kinda ... crazy, especially Kid, he always stared at me and talked about how symmetrical my hair is. I think he had a really crazy OCD!

However, we had biology and needed to endure an entire hour with .

I mean, have you ever seen a teacher who explains how to dissect a frog while romping around on a rolling chair?!

* * *

( Edited the 29th march 2013 )


	3. The mission

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter :)**

**I noticed that i'm writing too short stories, that's why one story will at least have 2'000 words. Wait … why am I shaking a bottle of orange juice? Well, I guess it's the lack of sleep ... O.o**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The mission**

* * *

**Soul :**

To be honest ... I hate school. I never liked the system or the people there especially not the bimbos that are squeaking and fangirling after me. ( Hey ._. )

My notes weren't the best but I managed to handle it. Most of the teachers hated me and some of them even gave up on me, well, at least I had peace but since I changed from the NOT class to the EAT class, my life turned upside down, I got a partner, strange friends ... in my opinion, everyone is going insane, everyone but Maka. I think she's the only person that's not totally mad, apart from her 'Maka-chop'. She was the first one to make me breakfast, lunch and dinner, waking me up every morning and still having a nice smile. She was really cute.

I found myself lying in my bed. It was almost midnight and I woke up in sweat, how disturbing. I stood up and went into the kitchen to drink a bottle of milk and sat down on the couch. I put s some jazz-music on and relaxed. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

…

…

…

I found myself in a giant black and red checkered room. I wore a black suit with white stripes and a red shirt under it. Red curtains hung from the ceiling down to the floor. An antique piano stood in the middle of the room, a gramophone on a table and a black seat. I always had the same odd dream. " Oh, hello Soul. It's nice to see you again. " the dark voice echoed in the room and a small red devil sat in the seat, smiling at me. He wore the same suit as me but it didn't really fit him, I looked way cooler in it.

" Leave me alone, devil. I'm not in the mood for this. "

" Aww, but we didn't talk for so long, and I have to tell you something. "

" Geez, what is it? "

" Well, you know that I'm you ... " he walked towards the gramophone and put some jazz-music on. " ... and I know that something's bothering you. "

" What do you mean by that? "

" Isn't love wonderful? " he grinned at me and laughed, my view blurred and darkness devoured me. The dream ended.

**Maka:**

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, like I always did. I put the sandwiches on two plates, poured orange-juice into glasses and went into Soul's room to wake him up. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. I looked around and finally found him on the couch. He slept deeply and seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to bother him. I ran back into the kitchen and made some onigiris. ( pls. google if you don't know them ) I happily hummed and sunk into my thoughts.

**Soul :**

I woke up on the couch and my head extremely hurt. I looked at the clock, it was already 9am, that meant ... I smelled the scent of my favorite breakfast and went towards the kitchen. Maka stood in front of a big plate full of rice and shaped it into small triangular shapes to put them down on a long board. I leaned against the wall and watched her for a while. Her movements were delicate, still full of energy and she didn't hesitate at all. She really had talent for such things. " Morning Maka. " I said trying to be cool. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. " Good morning Soul! " Oh god, she pointed, I thought, avoiding my blush. I sat down at the kitchen table and soon Maka joined me with food.

We finished our breakfast and went into the living room to relax for a while. I sat at the right side of the couch while she sat in the middle and read. Time didn't seem to pass and I angrily stood up. " BORING! MAKA DO SOMETHING! "

" Like what? I'm not a circus attraction you know. "

" Hmph, mood killer " I looked around and went towards a basket full of games and movies. " Can we at least watch something? "

" Yea but don't annoy me, I'm reading. "

**Maka : **

I sighed and barely managed to concentrate on my book. Soul sometimes really got on my nerves, he knew that he shouldn't bother me when I'm reading. Suddenly, the lights turned off and the curtains didn't allow the sun to shine into the room. " What are you doing? "

" We're going to watch a horror film! " Soul said with excitement and put the movie into the DVD-player. Soon,the television was the only source of light and I couldn't read anymore.

My partner sat down beside me and the film started. It was a simple story; there was a girl caught in a giant house and haunted by a not really happy ghost. She had to find the key to the main entrance but the ghost always tried to kill her.

A loud cry came from the girl and I shrugged, I just couldn't stand horror or any kind of scary things.

Scary … scary … scary …

I slung my arms around my knees and fixated the Tv but soon another cry came and the ghost caught the poor girl. I closed my eyes and hugged a pillow out of surprise. I snuggled into it, enjoying the warmth it gave to me. Wait, why isn't that pillow fluffy? I opened my eyes and saw Soul looking at me with a confused look. My face heatened up and I let him go, placing my hands on my lap. Shame on you Maka! You shouldn't hug your partner! ,I told myself slapping me in my mind. A loud sigh came from beside me and a warm hand touched my shoulder, pushing me against the chest of my partner. His eyes met mine for a second, instantly looking back at the television. Every time something happened, he was concentrated on turning my head away that I couldn't see the scary scenes. My body stopped trembling and a smooth feeling of security filled my heart which began pounding faster. Soul really is nice ... I thought with a soft blush on my cheeks.

Slowly, the film came to it's end and the ending song started to play. Soul stood up and went toward se window, opening the curtains up. It was almost night and the moon smiled at us. The red bright eyes of my partner met mine once again and a smirk showed his white shark teeth. " You really are a scaredy cat, hm? "

" I-I'm not! "

" Yes you are. "

" NO! "

" Of course you are, I saw you trembling like a little girl, flatchest. " he said with a bigger grin. " Wha ... JERK! " I screamed while tramping into my room. I hate him! How can he say something like that?! I mean ... I know that I'm a little flat but ... why am I even complaining? Geez, I shouldn't be so nervous, why am I so nervous when he's present?

I angrily took my teddy bear and smashed it against the wall before picking it up and carefully placing it back on my bed. Baka!

**Soul :**

I stood in the living room and was just entirely confused about what I could have done to make her that upset. Was it because I called her flatchested? I didn't know. A frustrated cry came out of Maka's room. She really was angry. I sat down on the couch and leaned back with a sigh. She was so cute right now, I didn't expect her being scared so fast ... no, I shouldn't think like that, she's a friend after all. Just a good friend.

A week passed and we got an invitation from master Shinigami, the director of the DWMA. He was also the grim reaper, that means the most powerful fighter. Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, BlackStar and I were on the way into the death room. It was a giant room similar to a graveyard in the middle of the desert. A round platform and a giant mirror were the only more important things. Everyone stood on the platform, everyone but Maka who really wanted to poke one of the fluffy clouds that swept just above the floor.

Suddenly, a strange voice came of the direction of the mirror; " Good morning my dear students of the academy. "

" The mirror talks! " BlackStar shouted, having a dumb expression. I sighed and Lord Death came put from behind the black mirror. His giant hand waved at us, he wasn't as scary as everyone used to say. " Morning father. " Kid said with a monotone voice and approached. " What do you mean by 'father' ? " Maka asked.

" Oh, I thought Patty already told you that I'm Shinigami's son. She would tell every secret she knows, that's why. "

" Naah, Liz wanted to tell you! " Patty shouted with a happy smile. " Why should I? "

" Good, now let me talk children! " Master Shinigami went into the middle of the platform and started explaining. " You are here for a new mission. We detected a strange soul in the Deathert and we want you to find out what it is. I'm going to watch every step from my mirror, now hurry and get the plane. "

We did what he told us to do, we took the plane and would have sit there for about an hour or two. The best thing was probably that we flew in a private jet, even tough a small one. Sure, Kid was rich, you could already see it on the way he acted and dressed. I sat beside Maka, but I almost died by just sitting there and doing nothing. My miester was busy with talking to Kid and Tsubaki. I was actually a little jealous, Kid could easily talk to her without starting a fight or anything else. I mostly gathered a Maka-chop by just talking to her when she was hungry, tired or angry. I didn't really like Kid, I always felt something strange coming from him, maybe it was because he was a shinigami, I couldn't understand it. I always kept my cool and barely talked to other people, they annoyed me. BlackStar was a good friend, apart from his crazy wish to surpass god. Maka was the only girl I talked to, sometimes the other ones asked me something of told me a joke but that was it already, maybe they thought that I was scary because of my look.

I really couldn't understand humans.

**Maka :**

I comfortably sat in my seat and had a nice discussion with Tsubaki and Kid, Soul kept being grumpy and didn't even notice when I talked to him. Kid was the complete opposite of him, he was nice and always in a good mood. Sometimes he just said nothing but he never ignored anyone. " Umm Maka ... I need to ask you something ... " he started, having a pink blush on his face. " How can you always have such wonderful symmetrical pigtails?! " his eyes stare at me with shining eyes. I nervously rubbed the back of my head and laughed. The only negative thing about him was his strange OCD.

Suddenly, the plane shook a little, we were about to land! " My ears make plopping sounds! " Patty said, holding her ears. " That's probably because you're still not used to fly in a plane. You know- "

" No Maka, please do not start explaining or you won't stop talking " Soul interrupted me and hysterically waved with his hands. " That's not true Soul! " I contradicted and gave my weapon a death glare. " HAHA you two talk like an old couple, morons! " BlackStar said while laughing. " Black Star stop being mean to our friends. Stay calm for a bit. " Tsubaki put her hands on Star's shoulders to get him back on his seat.

" Tsubaki … how can you even deal with that guy?! " I asked with an annoyed expression.

" Well, after a while you get used to it … "

Finally, the plane landed and we all jumped up to run out. It was a nice feeling to have the possibility to move. I stretched and looked around realizing that there was nothing but us, sand, sand, sand and the plane. " Why are we landing in the middle of nowhere?! "

" Well, if we fight too close to the plane, then we'll maybe destroy it and it wouldn't be nice if we needed to wait for 2 hours only to get a new plane. Now let's go. " Kid marched forward and we followed him.

After a long time of walking, we finally found an old ruin. It was entirely destroyed but still beautiful. " Don't let your guard down, we don't know when the strange soul will come. " Everyone got into his battle position and our weapons transformed. Soul fell as a scythe into my hands like if it was the most naturally thing in the world. It was comfortable and he wasn't heavy at all, being a weapon must have been amazing.

The wind got stronger and blew the sand into our faces. I covered my eyes with my arm and tried to concentrate and see something, but everything was blurred.

Someone appeared from behind a broken wall, his or her silhouette was barely visible. A dark aura came from it, whirling negative emotions at me. It came closer to us, my friends patiently looked around for it, they still hadn't seen it. I felt an amazing amount of fear and frustration attacking my soul, I felt how my knees slowly slumped and the insanity grabbed me.

* * *

**( edited the 3rd april 2013 )**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bye nee ;D**


	4. Insanity

**Thx for reviewing! Love you guys ;3 This chapter is a little confusing so ... I'm sorry if your guys don't get what happens at the first time. And it's short ... the next ones will be longer! I promise!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Insanity**

* * *

**Maka:**

I closed my eyes and extended my senses, a strange feeling came over me. I could feel souls, the souls of my friends. I already heard of this ability it wasn't hard to learn but you still had to practice a lot before you could use it. I was surprised that I could do something like that. I saw the funny looking souls of my friends and the soul of my weapon. Somehow, a warm and sweet feeling came from Soul and my hand held him tighter. I lost any time-feeling, it felt like hours passed. The soul of 'it' wasn't peaceful at all, it was full of fear, sadness and something we call ... insanity. Even tough his feelings, the soul was pure and surrounded by a black liquid which slowly dripped into the dark of my senses. Suddenly, I felt pain, my right hand wandered to my cheek and I looked back at it. There was blood, much blood. The red of my blood covered my sight and I stopped moving. Something was funny, I didn't know what, but it was simply funny. " We did it Ragnarok, and now? " a silent voice came from beside me. " Run " another voice said. " Who's there?! " I asked while laughing. Then, everything got black around me and I felt the warm sand on my skin.

**Soul :**

" Maka? What are you doing, why do you laugh like that?! " I screamed, trying to get Maka's attention, but she didn't react to my voice. " Guys, something's not right! "

" It's gone ... " I heard Kid say. The sand suddenly stopped taking our view and everyone looked around. I felt how I slowly felt own and landed in the sand. " Maka! " I transformed back into my human form and knelt beside my miester. I shook her but she didn't move. I saw a wound at her cheek and her right arm, too much blood flew out. " Help me here! She's badly wounded! "

" What the fuck happened?! "

" I don't know exactly but we'll find it out soon. "

**Maka:**

I felt dizzy and tired. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the white ceiling. I was somewhere safe, I felt it. I sat up and recognized the infirmary of the DWMA. My surrounding was peaceful and quiet, apart from a slight snore coming from beside me. Soul rested his head on the open place of the bed and slept with a worried expression on his face. My eyes fixated him and wandered from his white hair to his closed eyes, he was amazingly handsome when asleep. He suddenly began to move and gazed at me like I was something he never saw before. " Maka! " his voice echoed in my aching head. " Are you ok? Does something hurt or are you feeling sick? " I shrieked when he came closer to check me, he was far too worried about my unimportant self. " No, I'm fine. " I said and Soul gave a desperate sigh of him. " Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you would have died or something ... d-doesn't mean that I'd care much about it but you're my partner after all. " he said with an embarrassed face. " Thank you Soul but ... I will never die unless you want me to." I answered with a weak smile. It was true what I said, I would have died if he would have told me to, deep inside me, I would have been broken and I couldn't live with the aching pain of not being accepted by the person you call your partner.

" Geez, why are you doing this to me? " Soul said, turning his face away from me to hide his blush. Suddenly, the door opened up widely and Tsubaki walked into the room, followed by a running BlackStar. " He Maka, how's it going?! " he asked with a big grin. After that, the rest of the group came in and we spent some time together. How happy I was, my friends actually cared for me.

The next day was just like every other day, I recovered fast and the only thing left from the mission was a plaster in my left cheek. However, I stood in the kitchen and made breakfast and like almost every morning, Soul didn't wake up. I stepped into his room and went towards his bed to shake him up. " Soul, wake up now! "

" Huh? No, only five minutes, ok? " he turned away and continued sleeping. " I'm not going to give you any breakfast if you don't stand up and get ready for school! "

" Alright, I got it boss. " he said while standing up and ruffling trough his hair. " Baka " I whisper and leave his room.

Later we went to school, but unfortunately, Shinigami-sama scolded us for not defeating 'it'. After that, we went into our class. I didn't really like going to school, being in class and studying was something I almost loved, the boring teachers weren't the problem either, not at all. The worst for me were the voices behind my back, the dark whispers that made me sick and unwell. Every time my name reverberated in my ears I felt how I slightly shrugged. It was completely normal that people talk about a girl like me, I wasn't beautiful or popular, neither talented in other things than learning. I liked myself how I was, even tough I would have preferred to be a little more developed, it's not nice when your partner always tells you how childish you look.

Yea, my partner was the complete opposite of me, he was different. Different from the other boys or anyone else. He could be nice and he was a good person. I never heard how someone said mean things about him, the teachers were the only ones but that's because of his suspicious look. Even the girls were after him but Soul didn't even look at them, they probably just annoyed him for some reason, or he was bored of them. Did he even have a girlfriend before?

I wonder if he even likes me ... no, think positively Maka! You live with one of the coolest boys of the DWMA, what could be better? What could be better ...?

When the bell ringed for the last time, Soul and I took his motorcycle to stop at the market, after all, the fridge was almost empty and Soul was unbearable when he was hungry.

I still had to get used to that vehicle which I would rather call a monster with wheels. It was really embarrassing to cling to someone because you don't want to fall down, sometimes, when we drove over a stone or a small object, it even jumped up and I always had to shriek. I hate motorcycles!

**Soul :**

It was really funny when I thought about my miester being scared of nothing but motorcycles, even tough it was cute how she clung to me.

However, after that short trip, we arrived at the market and Maka went off to buy everything she needed while I stood beside my vehicle. Almost ten minutes passed and I impatiently waited. A soft orange color already painted the sky with its color while the sun already looked sleepy and yawned.

" Hey pretty boy, what are you doing here, all alone …? "

" What? " I looked around and saw a tall woman with long purple hair. " What do you want? " I asked with not interest for the responding.

" Aww, don't be so cold. I'm Blair, and you? "

" Soul … "

" Hmm … Soul-kun, that's a strange name isn't it? Well, I like you nya, do you want to go out with me?" she asked coming closer to me. How disgusting. " Nope,I'm not interested into people like you. " I turned away from her and hoped to see Maka coming but she wasn't. " PLEAAASEEE " Blair wrapped her arms around my neck and held me back from running away. I tried to get rid of her, successfully, I managed to push her off me. " Stop annoying me! " I shouted. " Well, it you want me to force you ..." she pointed her finger at me and suddenly, something felt really really weird. I floated in the mid of air! " Let me down! " I shouted. I struggled and punched around me, trying to get free. " No. "

" Do it! What are you anyways!? "

" I'm a witch and a ca- "

" SOUL! " Maka stood in front us, having tree bags full of food and some candies in her hands. She didn't look happy.

Shit happens …

* * *

( edited 7th april 2013 )

**That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it ;) **

**It's going to be interesting soon, so please keep telling me if you like the stuff I write or not.**

**Bye nee :3**


	5. Confused

**Hi again ;D**

**The first real love scene is in ch. 7 Haha spoiler ( not )! I won't tell what happens but it'll be interesting.**  
**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm still counting on you for more reviews.**  
**Love chuu :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confused**

* * *

**Maka :**

When I was on my way to the motorcycle, I didn't know what was awaiting me but I felt that something wasn't right at all. After a certain distance, I could already hear shouts representing an angry Soul. I ran towards the place I went off from and saw Soul floating in the mid of air. " Soul! " I shouted, letting down the plastic bags I held in my hands. " What the hell are you doing?! "  
" Umm ... I'm just hanging here, and you? " he said in an annoyed tone. " This is no time for stupid jokes Soul! "  
" Nyaa, that's one confused girl we got here. " a women said beside me. I looked around and saw a strange lady with quite revealing clothes. " And who are YOU? " I asked while crossing my arms in front of my chest. " I'm Blair nya. "  
" Ok, Blair, did you do this to Soul? "  
" Nya! " she nodded and smiled at me like I was her best friend, she obviously had a huge brain damage. " Good, now let go of him please. "  
" No, except you're his girlfriend. If you are then I'll maybe let him down. " she answered with the same smile. " You're really getting on my nerves lady! I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his partner. "  
" Umm, could you stop arguing and help me? " Soul said while being upside down. " My head aches ... "  
" Ok, just let me- waaah! " The wind buzzed in my head and I suddenly found myself floating beside Soul. " Wow, and what should we do now you stupid miester?! "  
" I'm not stupid you dumb scythe! "  
" You two are funny nya! " the women said and laughed. " Soul, transform! " I saw him smirking and he immediately did what I ordered him to do. He softly landed as a weapon in my hands and I fell down to the floor landing feet and got ready to attack the witch. " Now let's kick her ass and go home! " I made a step forward. " A fight? Sweet nya! " without any responding I ran towards the witch and tried to slice her in half several times. It wasn't really easy because she jumped up to a giant pumpkin and sat down. " Pumpumkin pumkin! Listen to my magic spell pumpumpumkin pumpumkin - Halloween canon! " a bright light grew in her hands and formed into a Halloween pumpkin. It suddenly flew into my direction and I jumped to the other side of the road as fast as I could, I didn't want to get hit by that thing after all. Smoke came from the place the pumpkin landed on and I hid in it. " Nya? " I saw her floating over to me and I took the opportunity to destroy her floating pumpkin to make her fall to the ground. She once again meowed before being killed by me. That witch was probably the weakest ever.  
As I looked up, a soul floated in front of me shimmering in a beautiful purple. I really liked how it looked. " Good job Maka! " Soul spoke and turned back into his human form while reaching for the soul. " Only 74 kishin eggs and this could be useful. " he put the soul into a small glass specially made for souls. " What'cha doin' ? " someone asked. " Wait, isn't this ...? "  
" Yes, it is! " I added and sunk down to the small creature that was sitting in front of me. " I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm half cat nya. "  
" That explains the meowing ... " Soul affirmed and sunk down beside me. " We failed. We got the soul of a cat. I'm a horrible student. "  
" That's uncool. It's really uncool. " my partner gabbed. " I think I better go and get myself some fish ... I wonder what kind I'll get today? " the 'fake-witch' went off and I got up. " Let's get our bags and go home, I'm tired, hungry and mad. "  
" You don't say. " he replied and picked everything up.

**Soul :**

When we were finally home, I let myself fall down on the couch and relaxed for a while. It was a real disturbing week for me. I took my Ipod and listened to some Jazz. That was the only thing that could have calmed me down. Even tough I wouldn't have denied to have some food.  
I slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen where my miester already gave her best to cook something for us. I sneaked into her directing and slowly moved my mouth to her neck. Luckily, she didn't move so I could blow on her neck. A high shriek came from her and she dramatically turned around to face my smiling self. " Why would you do that?! " she squeaked and held the place I blew on. " You shouldn't be such a scaredy cat you know. " I teased and pet her head. " Anyways, what are you cooking? "  
" Fish and fries ... " she murmured and turned around to continue her work. " Heh, ok. " I responded and walked into the bathroom. She would have finished after I took a shower. After that, I walked out with just shorts and a towel, it was too hot in our apartment and I didn't feel like being too warm. I preferred the cold ... even tough it shouldn't have been too cold. However, I moved towards the kitchen table and sat down at it. A confused look came from my miester after seeing me, she obviously still wasn't used to see such a cool dude like me. ( Whatever . )  
" Can't you put a shirt on? That's bat manners. " Maka declared and put down my plate in front of me. I simply ignored her remark and digged down my food. Well, she didn't seem that bothered by it or she would have chopped me already. How is it even possible that she always has book in her hand when someone's rude or making fun of her?! Is this something like a special bookworm power? Man!  
I finished dinner and went back to my beloved couch where I watched Tv. Like always, Maka just sat in her room and studied. She never made a single movement or else when she was learning. I mean, I heard absolutely nothing within two hours! I was pretty bored of the stupid reality shows and decided to go and discuss for a bit. " Yo, Maka, aren't you tired of studying all day long? " I asked but a silent snore indicated me that she probably wasn't listening to anything I said. Maka fell asleep at her desk. A long and deep sigh came over me and I moved my miester into her bed and covered her. That girl's acting was really random sometimes. Acutally, the only moment she wasn't nerdy, mean or troublesome was when she was sleeping. ( That's a bit rude... ) I sat down in the chair beside her desk and concentrated on the peaceful night with its quite annoying moon. Suddenly, a whispering voice pulled me out of my thoughts. " Scared ... " it repeated that word several times. I moved towards where Maka slept and observed her. Was she actually saying that she was scared by something? No, that couldn't have been possible, Maka was way too tough ... but ... she could have had a nightmare or something? Her thin arms hugged the pillows, which were all over her bed, and hid her face in them while rolling around. " Schouul " the small person whispered and snuggled into the pillows. That was awesomely cute. I moved my hand towards her face and moved her hair out of it. I really cared way too much about my miester, more than I should have. I was always worried. Maybe it was because of her small and thin appearance, she kinda reminded me of a doll. Once again I sighed and stood up to leave my miester's room. " Night, Maka. " I said and closed the door. " I better ask her about the scared thingy tomorrow. She shouldn't be like that. I mean, she has to tell me what's wrong, I'm her partner after all. "

**Maka :**

I woke up earlier than usually but I wasn't wondering much about it. Even tough it was possibly because of the nightmare I had. Even thinking about it made me shake a bit. It was something really frustrating. However ... I stretched and prepared myself for a nice sunday morning when suddenly my phone started ringing. " Hello? " I asked and pressed the pink phone against my ear. " Oh, hey Maka. Glad you're up alrwady. I wanted to ask you if you maybe have time to go shopping with me? " obviously it was Tsubaki who called. " Of course, how about in an hour? "  
" Great, we'll meet at the mall. See you later, bye. "  
" Bye. " I responded and closed the phone. After that I hurried and made breakfast, got ready for the meeting and wrote a memo for Soul to let him know where I was. It would surely have not disturbed him that I wasn't there. He didn't care much about me after all.  
Luckily, we lived close to the shopping center so I didn't have to take the bus or else, I could simply walk. After that, I met Tsubaki.  
I was really happy to have her by my side and I will surely say that again and again and again!

* * *

**I'm late ... I know that I'm late and I'm sorry! chigiii! I do my best to write the chapters one by one but sometimes it's exhausting to write them AND do my homework AND learn for tests. Now please excuse me, I have to write a sad poem in my black corner. N'est-ce pas Willy?**  
**( edited! 29.04.2013 22:13 )**

**B-bye nee**


	6. Secret

**Chapter 6: Secret**

* * *

**Soul :**

I woke up and saw a notice beside a fried-egg-ham-and-salad-toast

' Shopping with Tsubaki. Made you breakfast and gonna be back for lunch, don't worry about starving. Maka '

Geez, just leaving and putting a memo on the kitchen table. Well, at least I get something to eat.

I sat down, eating, staring at the sky. _Hmph, how boring. Sitting here and doing nothing just like an uncool nerd. I'm gonna call someone._

I grabbed the phone and ask Kid and Black to visit me. Seconds later, Black Star stomps the door open.

" HAHA you missed me or what?! Well, nobody can stay without the incredibly Black Star! He! "

" Geez, calm down Black Star. "

" Here I … am "

Kid stood in front of the door. He seemed quite … shocked?

" Are you ok Kid? " we ask together.

" The door … it's … tilted! What an unsymmetrical crime! I need to fix it right now! "

" Be cool Kid, it's only a door. "

" Only a door? ONLY A DOOR?! Everything must be symmetrical or the world will go down! "

He suddenly had a hammer, a saw and a lineal in his hands, trying to get the door symmetrical. _Well, I think we better let him do whatever he wants before he starts to freak out again._ Black Star and me just played some PC games and jerked around. Like always, but he's a bad loser, flipping out when he gets killed. What a crybaby.

Uncool but I need to deal with it at least, I'm not really bored anymore. Finally, Kid had finished and the door seemed to be alright for him. It looked like before for me ...

" What a relief! One more time, I saved the world of the unsymmetrical crime! However, what are you guys doing and where's Maka? "

" Hum? Oh, she's not here, shopping with Tsubaki. "

" Oh, too bad I would have been happy seeing her " he looks a little disappointed but then smiles at us. He seems to hide something ... " umm ... well, can I play with you morons? " _ Hmph. _I didn't think much about it and invited Kid playing that stupid game.

A few hours later, those two idiots are gone and I'm alone, again but at least my headache's gone. It was already time to eat but Maka didn't come so I waited.

**Maka :**

We laughed together, found lots of cute clothes. Well, she did. We were pretty happy together and talked about … girl stuff. About 13:23 we sat in a café and ordered some cake.

" So, Maka did you ever have a boyfriend? "

" W-what?! No, of course not! " I blushed lightly, what an uncomfortable theme to talk about.

" Hmm …? Well, you know, I think Kid kinda likes you. "

" Why do you think that? "

" Omg,Maka! He's chasing after you. "

" More after my hair. You know that he's obsessed by everything that's symmetrical. Let's talk about another theme ok? … "

" Sure umm … what's your favorite cake? " we start laughing. Then our cake arrived and we grabbed our forks to eat it. Suddently, Tsubaki puts her fork into my strawberry and eats it. I don't know why but my eyes started tearing.

" Why my strawberry?! " Tsubaki's mouth formed an 'o' and she tried to calm me. _It's only a strawberry but still the best of a cake!_

After that, Tsubaki needed to go because of Black Star who wanted I don't know what. I went to the library and lost myself in books. That's me, I always loved reading it's my passion and the only way to forget what's happening around me. I looked at the clock, it was 18:34 and the moon glared at people just like always. I put my book away and went home when I suddenly heard something strange. It was like giggling and followed me trough the dark alley**. **I moved faster, but it came closer and closer. I couldn't avoid to panic and began running. It was the same presence, the same person. I know who followed me, it was the demon who fought against me in the Deathert. My eyes turned black and then I felt nothing but … fear. I needed to handle it as good as I could but it wasn't easy. Slowly, I walked forward, trying to find my way home. My view wasn't the best and I sometimes fell but at the end I stood in front of the apartment door. The giggling behind me. It's gonna eat me. Hurry, hurry.

I opened the door. My body was trembling. _How the fuck is it even possible that I can still walk?! _

**Soul :**

Damn! Where is Maka?! I'm starving and she said she would be back at noon! Aww man! Well, I hope nothing happened. Who knows?

I lied on the couch and looked at the ceiling, my stomach made undefinable noises. Uncool. I stood up when I heard the door opening. I rubbed the back of my head walking towards the entrance.

" What the hell were you do… ing? " Maka stood there, quietly and as pale as a blanket. She cried and fell on her knees. I ran over to her, closed the door.

" Maka? Maka! The fuck happened?! Are you ok? "

I remember when she cried hysterically and clinged onto me shedding her tears into my shirt she seemed fragile and looked like she would break instantly if you would dare to touch her.

_What should I do? It seems like something happened. Better I calm her down. …_

" Maka, let's sit down and I'll make you a hot chocolate? " Really, it's uncool saying such things but it's way better than seeing her like that.

I saw her nodding lightly, helped her up and sat her down on the couch. After some minutes, I gave her the hot drink.

" What happened? *silence* … talk Maka! "

She cried again mumbling that she didn't know but I think she did know but didn't want to say it to me.

" You know that you need to tell me, I'm your partner ok?! " she sent me a confused look.

" Good! If you don't want to tell me! I'm in my room! " I stamped into my room, lied down on my bed putting my arm over my face. _Uncool! I shouldn't have said that but … she doesn't seem to trust me. But! She came home about 5 hours later without saying a word and then she doesn't talk with me! Damn, why is it always me being the jerk?!_

**Maka :**

Don't remember much. I only remember the giggling, the fear and the running. The rest is gone, also my bags. I put my head into my knees and sighed, cried for some more minutes. After that, my mind became clearer and calms down. Finally I was totally me, I stood up and knocked on Soul's room. _I need to say sorry, I sure troubled him for being gone for so long._ It opened and Soul stood in front of me and I mean really in front of me. About 10 millimeters away.

" Do you want to tell me what happened out there? " his voice was softer than just now but still angry. I stare at him and then look away.

" Yes I will tell you what I know … "

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I don't know .**

**This is it for chapter 6, I hope it's good even if it's short. The update will be a the same day or the next day. Promise!**

**Storytelling will come out a little later, sorry …**

**Bye nee ;3**


	7. Chocolate

** This chapter is gonna be longer because of the short ones and the cliffhanger. I put some lovey-dovey scenes in. (FINALLY! ) I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that I uploaded it late!**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Chocolate**

* * *

**Soul :**

I didn't know exactly what to think about it. I was confused, angry. Why? Because of Maka, she's my miester and supposed to tell me if something's wrong. What if she could have died outside there, she looked like she saw the dead. I can't tolerate that, not as her weapon, neither as her friend. I lied on my bed, looking at the ceiling. But then, I heard someone knocking at the door of my room and I opened it. She stood directly in front of me with a sad but determined look on her face.

" Do you want to tell me what happened? "

" Yes, I will tell you. " she said it with a soft voice and looked away from me. I lied down on my bed and she sat beside me. Sighing.

" You know … I won't laugh or something like that, you can tell me everything, I'm your partner after all. " I tried to not lose my cool, that would be the last thing I wanted. Maka took a deep breath, looking at the door. We heard the moon laughing for a second and then, the silent chirping of grasshoppers came from outside. How peaceful it was at that moment. I wished that she wouldn't have to tell me depressing things, I just wanted to be with her, listening to the night. A few seconds later, Maka started talking.

" Umm … you know, that day we … fought against that 'thing' ? I think I lost myself in the emotions of 'it'. The only thing I could do was living and thinking. My body moved on its own, sounds crazy huh? " she smiled lightly but then her expression showed that she was serious. " Tonight, it appeared again when I left the library, it tried to attack me and I could barely stand on my feet. I felt like I was going to be eaten. That's why I came home like … that. " , it sounds kinda neutral but I was entirely shocked. She could have died and that wasn't pretty. I sat up and looked at her.

" You should have told me about that! I don't want you to die just because I'm sitting here watching Tv and thinking that you're alright! Do you even know who or what followed you?! " I was shouting but not too loud, Maka's eyes became icy and showed no expression anymore.

" I don't know. I … don't feel good, I think I'm going to sleep now. "

" Ok, but tell me if something like that happens … please. " she stood up and walked away, locking herself into her room. _I really hope she's alright. _I decided to sleep too, I had nothing to do at this moment and I felt sleepy. Next morning, I woke up before Maka. That's something like a rarity, I know. I stood up, brushing my teeth and trying to make breakfast. I thought ' what a simple flatchest can do can I too. '. Even if it my 'pancakes' turned out being a simple stack of scary undefinable things. At the end, I finished by making omelet without burning the kitchen. I knocked at Maka's door and entered, waking Maka up.

**Maka :**

I woke up and felt the warm sunlight touching my skin. I had no headache, had enough sleep and felt really good for the first time this week. I opened my eyes and saw Soul leaning against the door of my room.

" Finally awake sleepyhead? " he smirked at me. I just gave him a polite smile and stood up, stretching.

" Wow, it's the first time you wake ME up. Did you fall out of your bed or something? "

" Hey, don't be rude. " I just laughed and went into the kitchen but to my surprise there were two plates with breakfast on it.

"Did YOU do this? "

" Do you see anyone else in this apartment? "

" Well, thanks that's nice of you … " we both sat down and ate, he can cook well when he doesn't burn it. After eating, we went to school. Tsubaki and the others already waited for us.

" Morning Maka! Guess what?! Sid didn't feel good and now, we have an hour to do whatever we want, tough we need to stay in class but isn't it awesome?! " Patty's eyes almost sparkled of happiness and so did black star's. Soul went to Kid, I think he's a little annoyed of our friend's dumbness. Well, I sat down with Liz and Tsubaki, talking about the usual stuff: fights, clothes, make-up and sometimes we talk about boys but that's not really my favorite theme. Men are rude and mean, worthless. They only hurt us, like my dad does but that's not important right now.

" You know, I think Kid has a little crush on Maka. "

" Oh no, not you too Liz! "

" Hehe, sorry but I only say what I see. " she winked at me.

" Well, I'm not interested on boys, they are just idiots.

" Don't say that, one day you'll be in love too. I'm pretty sure about it sweetie. "

" Stop saying such things, that's embarrassing " I turned away and sighed. Well, it wouldn't be THAT bad if someone would like a loser like … me. Patty smiled an dug with her hand trough my hair.

" Don't worry little Maka. " I just sat there, having an annoyed look on my face, I don't mind that she's doing that but it's so freaking irritating! A few minutes later, she finally let my hair go and I almost looked like I just woke up.

" Oopsie XP "

" Omg, Maka you look freaking funny! " the girls started laughing but I wasn't really happy about it, even if I did looked funny. Kid left Soul and Black and came over to us. The girls winked at me and went to their places. I looked at them like ' what the?! Don't leave meee! '. Yea …

" Woah, what happened to you?! " he asked with irony and smiled at me sitting down on Soul's place.

" Patty attack. " _short and funny, don't worry Maka …_

" Haha, that really sounds like her. Let me fix it … " he took my hair and fixed it but one of the hair elastics broke and at the end, I had a ponytail.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that you know? " _It's a little gay what he did but so nice … I really think he likes me but surely more like a little sister. How cute. _After finishing his work, he smiled at me again.

" Perfectly symmetrical, like always. " I laughed and looked over to Soul. He did also. No, he stared at me, angrily. God knows why.

" Well, I think that a ponytail fits you. "

After school, we went home, like always.

" We're gonna have a test tomorrow, better learn for it or you won't pass it. "

" Ok, boss "

**Soul :**

Well, even if I really hate it when she's right; I need to study tonight. I sat down, opened my book and started learning. It wasn't as easy as I tought. A the end, I gave up and walked into Maka's room.

" He let's learn together Mrs. Nerd. " I said it nicely to not get a Maka chop. She sighed.

" Ok, but don't annoy me. "

" I won't, just help me with this. " I opened the right side and asked her to explain me some lines I didn't understand. She's pretty good at explaining stuff. We finished studying at midnight. I yawned and stretched on Maka's bed, trying to not fall asleep. We both closed our books.

" Good work Soul, it's the first time I really saw you learning. " she smiled at me, turning around on her rolling chair. A little like Stein but not as crazy.

" Oh, what did you guys laugh about, lately when we were in class? " I knew what they laughed about, I knew it better than I tought but I still asked. I don't know why.

" Well, Patty made a clown out of me. Kid was so nice to turn me back to myself, he's really kind you know. "

" I don't know why you're even walking around with this guy. " he looks again like before, he seemed …

" Are you … jealous? "

" I'm not fucking jealous! "

" Ok, just stop screaming around, you're scaring me! " _Damn! I did it! Now, I'm the bad one once again! _

" I-I just hate it when people are right about things that I don't like … " after saying that, I ran out of her room, into mine, closing the door and going to sleep. _Everything will be fine. _Next morning, we went to school, wrote the test, went home. The mood was kinda … depressing. I sat on the couch, Maka read in her room. No wonder. I decided that I needed to apologize and stood up and went into her room.

" Hey Maka … "

" Hm? What is it Soul, do you want to study again or something? "

" N-no, I just wanted to apologize for flipping out. It wasn't very cool. "

" Don't worry, I would have flipped out too … I think " she put a smile on that nearly made me melt away.

" Cool … "

* * *

*** time swap to 3 months later ***

* * *

The time ran away like crazy and soon it's gonna be summer. It was peaceful, no scary type following Maka, no worries. I just love it when everything's going right. Stein entered the classroom, romping around on his chair and falling down several times, like always. Five minutes before class end, he announced something.

" That's it for today but before you leave and go home, I need to tell you that holiday's gonna be one week sooner, that means in two days. Lord Shinigami decided to gift you guys a week because of good work and stuff like that. But remember, before that, we'll dissect a … " he took something out of a cage. " … teddy … bear? " we all started laughing like crazy.

" HE! WHO STOLE THE CAT?! " and then it rings and we all run out, leaving a confused Stein behind us. What a day! I went to my motorcycle with Maka but then our friends came, calling out names.

" Soul! Dude, wait, I need to ask you if you want to see the big fight of Ambrosia and Steelon tomorrow night. I need to know if you want to come too or I can't buy a ticket for you. " Kid and Black Star stood there, waiting for an answer. The girl talked about another thing.

" Sure. I'll be there. "

" Great, see ya! "

" Maka, we're gonna have a pajama party tomorrow night and you NEED to be there! We'll be really happy if you agree! " the girls looked at me like I were their last chance or something like that.

" Of course, I mean, why not? " After going home, we sat down on the couch when someone knocked at the door. I opened up, looking around but I didn't see anyone.

" Hello Souly-boy. How are you? " I looked down and saw someone. Someone I already knew. Of course it was …

" BLAIR?! What the fuck are you doing here?! "

" Visiting you nyaa. " she walks in and jumps on the couch.

" What is that cat doing here? "

" I have something important to say about the person that follows you nyaa. "

" WHAT?! Tell me! "

" Well, it's a boy. I read about persons like this in a book. He's a demoniac swordfighter, sent by a witch. You know something about the witch Medusa? nyan."

" What an honor … -.- No, I don't know anything. "

" Ok, that's not important anyways nya. "

" A witch? Uncool… " I'm pretty annoyed by that cat. Who she thinks that she is?! Ok, she can help us maybe but still …

" However, I can use my magic to make him lose your 's half-moon, my magic's powerful then. "

" How did you even know about this? "

" I saw him walking around and he's not nice at all. I don't need such people and someone need's to get him away nyan? "

" Ok, you're right. What do you need for the spell? "

" Umm … time and someone beside me. It's gonna be tomorrow night. "

"I can't be there!The girls want to make a party at Kid's home! "

" And I'm gonna be in the Stadion watching a fight! "

" One of you guys needs to stay here nya. Well, I need to leave now, the Fishman is waiting for me nya. Bye nee. " She left the room, waving with her pawn and smiling happily. Gone is the peace.

" So … who's gonna stay here tomorrow?! "

" I won't, I have better things to do than stay here with Blair. "

" Hey! I don't want to be here neither! "

" Pff … "

**Maka :**

I sat there for a while I was angry and thought about what I could do to not stay here with Blair. Soul sat beside me, eating pocky ( Mikado in Europe). Suddently, he looked up.

" I got a great idea! Let's play a game. " he smirked at me, taking a Choco stick out.

" The choco-stick-game! "

" What do you mean? "

" Sure you don't know it, how would you. Well, be both bite into one end and start you let go, then you lose. "

" But … why should we do something like that doesn't that mean that …! " I blushed and crossed my arms. He put the chocolate side of the stick in his mouth.

" If you don't agree, then it means that I won and you will stay here. "

" But that's unfair! … " I tought about it._ I won't lose against him. I won't make it as easy to him!_

" Good, I'll play this stupid game. " I bit into the other end. Soul smirked again, biting small parts off, his face came closer to mine. I blushed more and more, getting kinda … excited. At the last bite, our lips touched and a flash ran trough my body. I liked it … somehow. We didn't move. Soul stopped the kiss and took the chocolate off the side of my lip licking it off his finger.

" You really can't lose hum? " he laughed and went into his room. I really couldn't stop blushing. He was an idiot but I need to admit, he's really cool …

* * *

*** magical unicorn time swap ***

* * *

Finally, it's night and Blair sat there talking with Soul telling him what to do. We were like always, like nothing happened. I was kinda disappointed but that's just normal. I'm only his miester and it was a game. Not more than that. Not more. I said goodbye and went to the party.

_Funny … funny … funny … funny_

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived at Kid's house and entered. Everyone waited for me, well, better say the girls. Patty, Liz and Tsubaki sat there eating snacks and drinking soda, laughing and making jokes together.

" Hello Maka! "

" You could finally come huh? "

" WOOHOO it's gonna be so much fun! "

I was happy, happy being with my friends. But why can't I get him out of my head? ...

* * *

**Everyone knows those chocolate sticks hm? ;D**

**The scene is out of my favorite manga **

**( Maid-sama chapter 37 volume 9 )**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye nee!**


	8. Warm

**Hello once again! I'll just shut up and let you guys read.**

**Have a nice reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Warm**

* * *

**Maka:**

I met my friends in the living room of Kid's house. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki already waited for me and prepared soda and snacks. Liz, who loved organization, took a list out.

" We're gonna do everything I wrote on this list. This is gonna be perfect! Ok, let's start with … beautycare. " she took a silver box out and opened it. It was full of cremes, lotions, make-up and other things like that. We talked together, wearing aubergine masks and carrot slices on our eyes. After that, we watched some movies, one of them was a horror movie and you probably know that I'm not really good with those. I had my friends beside me that took the scary atmosphere away. Thank god! The next activity was truth or dare. We took a bottle to turn it around on the floor. Liz started turning it and it pointed on Tsubaki.

" Ok, you're the first one. Truth or dare? "

" U - umm … truth "

" Ok err … what is Black Star to you? " Tsubaki blushes and panics a little.

" He's umm … a good friend and we understand each other. He's like a brother to me … " she smiles, seems pretty happy being with him, no wonder, it can't be boring with a childish idiot beside you.

" Good, it's your turn to turn the bottle. " she did it and the bottle pointed on Patty.

" T-truth or dare? "

" DARE! " she said it without hesitating!

" Go into Kid's room and make everything unsymmetrical. " that doesn't sound like a bad thing to do but Kid won't be happy. I bet he'll freak out and call himself a worthless loser again. Poor Kid. After a while, Patty came back and hummed. She turned the bottle and sat down. It pointed on me.

" Truth or … dare :) "

" Woah umm … truth " I don't want to run around like an ape or wear a giraffe costume, I know Patty, she would tell me to do something like that.

" Hehe, who do you like the most, Kid or Soul and why?" I blushed. Why did she always ask stuff like that?! I can't answer to that!

" I umm … I … " I looked around, searching for help but everyone seemed to be excited knowing it.

" I think Soul, he's my partner after all … "

" Gah! There's more than partnership, that's sure! "

" Yea, tell us! Or don't you just 'like' him? "

" I … arrgh, stop pushing me! "

"We better stop now,I don't think that she knows it you need to ask Liz " _Thank you Tsubaki! If I would tell them … the entire school would know about it after a day..._

" Truth or dare?" I asked silently

" I'm taking dare. "

" Make a photo of a funny face and send it to 10 persons! " I know it's cruel but not that bad? She did it instantly, she looks great even with a grimace. Later, we just played some board games and slept after that. Next morning, we said goodbye and I went home. Soul was sleeping on the couch and Blair wasn't here anymore. I smiled and made a egg-ham-and-salad-toast, put it on a plate and went into the living room to wake up Soul.

" Soul, wake up! " no answer.

" Soul! Soouuul! " still no answer.

" Breakfast! " and he jumped up while drooling. I knew it.

" Food? Oh, morning Maka. " he looked at me strangely but then went into the kitchen. I bet he didn't eat since yesterday noon. Boys …

**Soul :**

To be honest, I'm as hungry as hell! Blair didn't let me eat ANYTHING yesterday even if we just sat on the floor in a circle. She mumbled spells until 1 am. _I'm so tired, I want to go back to sleep._ I'm eating my toast which Maka made for me. She's really too nice sometimes. Well, when she doesn't hit me. I didn't think that I would lose at that stupid game. Actually, I tought that she wouldn't even accept to do something like that. _What a mess! I fucking kissed my miester! How weird … well, it's not like I didn't like it but … gah! _After eating, I changed and drove off to school with Maka. It was a boring day and I always looked on the clock to watch how slow the time passes. I nearly died in the classroom! We all ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell ringed. We went to the motorcycle, sat up and Maka held on to me. Even if it's only to not fall down, it's not bad. I drove off and from this moment on, hell started.

We were on our way home, the sun already slept and the moon was going to appear soon. Suddently, I saw a silhouette on the road. I tried to stop the vehicle but the brakes didn't work and I lost control of it. I heard Maka's voice calling my name but before I could tell her that everything's going to be good, that nothing will happen, we ran into a wall. Everything went black and then, I heard a voice once again.

" He Evans, nice to see you once again. " It was the devil, I didn't need him at that moment but I had no other choice than talk.

" What happened? " he laughed.

" You almost died, the girl is'n- she's dead. Yea, you killed her happy boy. "

" You're lieing …? "

" No'p'e. She's not here anymore, the girl you met in the DWMA. The girl you saw as your miester doesn't exist anymore. " after he told me that, I flipped out, I felt a dark void growing in me. _What should I do? What should I d-_

Then I woke up, it was cold and I felt pain in my right shoulder. I had a wound there, it wasn't deep but it bled. I looked around, the motorcycle wasn't useful anymore, it sure didn't work because it's almost as flat as a pancake. I tried to stand up but something held me down. It was Maka, lying on my legs. I shook her, trying to wake her up. Nobody was here but us, nobody could help us. Nobody. After a while of shaking, I looked for wounds but she only has a scratch on her leg. I put my hand over her mouth, she breathed. _She isn't dead, why did he say that? Why did he tell me that Maka's dead? Well, I think I will find it out soon._ I picked her up and dragged her home. I had no other choice, calling the ambulance would have caused too much trouble. I put Maka into her bed, water and cookies on the little table beside it. You never know, I already saw something like that in Tv and the guy did exactly the same thing. I covered her and left her room. After that, I cleaned my wound which burned as hell. No wonder, my right shoulder and arm were completely cut open. I put a bandage around it, hoping that it will heal soon. I wasn't an expert in such things. I lied down on the couch and watched Tv, falling asleep after a while and landed in the black room once again.

" You're really sly Soul, how disappointing."

" What the fuck are you talking about and why did you say that Maka's dead?! "

" I didn't lie, the Maka you knew is dead. The person you liked and saw as miester. But not the person you love. " he smirked and walked away.

"Why are you saying that?!"

" I'm you and you are me, I can't lie to you. Even if I would want to. "

I woke up again, sweating. It was morning and I heard something in the kitchen. It was Maka, cooking for me.

" Are you alright? Does something hurt? " I was worried, of course. We could have died both.

" Oh, morning Soul. No, I'm alright but you don't look good. " she turned the gas off and walked to me.

" Let me do that, you sure didn't use any medicines or something like that. " I sat down on the couch and Maka came with a medicine box. She unwrapped my wound, it hurt but I kept my cool. She looked afraid, seeing the wound but she started cleaning it correctly, putting a salve on and then wrapping it in a new bandage. Maka was worried too, but more than I. You could see it in her eyes. She didn't want me to be like that but we couldn't change it.

" Thanks … "

" What happened yesterday? Why are you like this? "

" You don't remember? I crashed into a wall. With the motorcycle. "

" Oh … " she looked depressive, sad, I felt like …

" Don't worry, I'm ok, the wound isn't deep and it doesn't hurt much. " she nodded. We knelt on the couch for a minute, she still looked sad.

" I just … " I didn't let her talk. I just wrapped my arms around her, I couldn't stand it seeing her like this.

" I told you, don't worry. We're alive, we're ok. Nothing to be sad about. Understood? " I let her go and she nodded again. I pet her head, smiling. The devil was right. I fell in love with my miester.

* * *

**That's it, if a little short or not, much happened. Well, I think that much happened, I'm not that sure. I started writing the story in the passif form, please tell me per pm if there are some misspellings or something like that. **

**I hope you like it, please send me reviews, favorite and follow to support me. I love you guys ;3**

**Bye nee!**


	9. Black blood

**This chapter is gonna be kinda creepy. Well, it's Soul Eater so, why not? ;D I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that the chapter came out SOSOSOSO late! But it's long! It's long! I think it's even the longest right now. I don't know XD**

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Black blood**

* * *

**Maka :**

I sat there, confused but happy. He hugged me, he wanted to show me that everything's ok._ He's a good partner._ That day, we didn't go to school because of his wound but I told everyone what happened. I helped Soul the entire day, he couldn't stand properly or his wound wouldn't heal properly. At noon, Stein came over and closed it up. After that, he put a healing crème on it and left us. He said that he wound's gonna heal as fast as possible. Then, after school, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty visited us in our apartment to look after school, they were really nice to us and had worries all day long. We sat down on the red couches, drinking tea and eating cookies. Aww I loved that!

" Such a moron. Where's he anyways? "

" He's sleeping, he got wounded and needs rest. "

" Dooodiiidooo "

" However, today was the last school day for this year. Let's make a party tonight. "

" Sure, we'll be there. Maka, will Soul come too? "

" I think so, we wouldn't skip such party's. And the wound's almost healed. " I smiled. What a nice moment.

" YAY can we make a giraffe party?! "

" Dito "

" WOOHOO I WANT A GOD SKULPTURE OF ME! "

" Why not? "

We all laughed and later, they went home to prepare the party and themselves. I told Soul about it, he seems excited about the idea to go out again. Well, he couldn't go to the fight thing. I put a short ruffled dress on, a little bow in my hair and done. No big deal. Soul came with a black jacked, an orange shirt and a hairband to get his hair out of his face. He looked awesomely cool, like always. I'm just a little worm compared to him. He wouldn't have teamed up with me if Stein didn't say that we need to be the partner of the person who sits beside you. He wouldn't even know me. We went to the party and didn't know what was waiting for us at all. Patty opened the big black door of Kid's house and brought us into the party room which was bigger than the other rooms. The entire room was decorated with skulls and black curtains.

As soon as we entered, a creepy but cool music started to fill the entire room. It was our style, everyone liked that well, but me. I hate creepy things! You know that! However, after that, Kid came over to us, holding some drinks and gave them to us. Later, Tsubaki and Black Star joined us. We talked, laughed, danced and did things people to when they have a party. Well, we didn't get drunk or something. It was about midnight and I looked at the clock. _I think we're going to go home soon or we'll be tired as hell tomorrow._ Suddently, the lights turned off and we couldn't see anything. We were all wandering in the dark and I ran into someone.

" What the hell happens right now? "

" I don't know, it seems like the electricity's gone. " it was Kid.

" Hey, is everyone here? " I asked, no, screamed but the only thing I heard were muffled talking noises. Not more than that.

" Let's try to get out of here. " Kid took my hand, leading us to a wall and trying to find the door. After that, the floor disappeared and we fell. We fell into a hole, sure, but it was deep. A small light illumined the long corridor and we saw the trapdoor closing over us. Great!

I held my head and stood up, looking around me. Kid sat beside me, he seemed thinking about this situation. At the end of the corridor, I could see a small grey door. The entire passage was covered with dark white and black checkered tiles. I felt like in a horror movie. _Why me? _The worst came as I looked closer to the walls and floor. A liquid painted half of it red. It was blood, what else could it be? Ketchup? I walked back until my back touched the wall behind me. _I'm gonna flip out, please don't freak Maka, be quiet, please._ I held my hands against my chest, my heart raced. Tears filled my eyes. _I know, I overreact but I hate such things and at the end of the hallway, a guy with chainsaw will slice us in half or we'll end up in a room where we'll die! I don't want that! _

" Maka? " as Kid began saying my name, I trembled.

_Die, die, die, die, we're gonna die! _

I heard a peeping sound in my brain and fell on my knees. Was this madness? Solitude? Overreacting? I didn't know, the only think I knew was that I needed something, someone, anything that could help me and slowly, the darkness filled the hallway, coming closer to me. Suddently, a warm hand touched my head and the darkness disappeared instantly.

" Are you ok Maka? Did you hurt yourself somewhere? "

" N- n- no "

" Let's get out of here. " he took my hand once again, helping me to stand up. I could barely walk. Kid sent me a nice smile and lead me trough the hallway, ignoring everything inside it, opening the door and entering an unexpected room. We walked in. There were dolls, staring at us from shelves. All around us. Some of them were destroyed and some of them lost body parts. At least, the room had a bright light inside it.

" Is this really my house? I mean, here's no symmetry! "

I walked forward, standing in front of a small black table with a little bottle on it. Kid stood in front of one of the shelves, trying to put the dolls into a symmetrical position. The bottle was filled with a red potion, it was rather cute, looking like a blue heart with wings. Why did every liquid look like blood? A small piece of paper lied in front of it. I picked it up and began reading.

" Let your wishes come true, now drink me or 'ill kill you. " I was entirely hypnotized, taking the bottle and drinking the content until the last drop landed in my mouth. Someone touched my shoulders and turned me around. It flew into me, covering my heart inside of me. The room, my eyes and my sight became red, entirely red and then darker. The room extended and two silhouettes plopped up on a black floor. Kid and Soul stood 10 meters away from me. I heard laughs and the dolls disappeared, also the shelves and the table. Now, the room looked endless. I was scared. Something forced me to sit down on the floor, filling my eyes with tears. I cried out of pain. It crushed my head with it's hand. I could feel it. Soul and Kid came over to me, making the same movements.

" What's the matter? " they asked both at the same time.

" Are you … afraid? Do you want to … be with me? " they smiled at me, going down to their knees, looking at me with a big smile. It was too much for me. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I ran trough the endless room, searching for security once again. Then, I ran trough a door, finding myself in the big room. Everyone looked at me strangely, being in the same position as when the light turned off. Everything seemed normal. Everyone but Soul and Kid. They stared at me with a pitiful look.

" He Maka, what's that look on your face? "

" She looks like a scared giraffe! "

" Did you see a ghost or something like that? Maka? Answer please! " The girls walked back.

I looked around, panicked. I didn't believe what happened, I didn't understand it! What it my imagination? Insanity? Poison? At the end, I just stood there, quietly and confused. Then, I laughed. I just started laughing, screaming swears out and playing with one of my pigtails. Soul walked into my direction.

" Maka, what's your problem? " I walked furiously into his direction. I saw red.

" My problem? MY FUCKING PROBLEM?! Are you kidding me? " I pushed him down, wrapping my hands around his neck, slightly pressing them against it. I wanted to kill someone. I needed it.

" MAKA! STOP! " Kid and the other's came to get me off Soul. They probably didn't want me to kill him. Kid took my arm and pulled me up roughly, then I fell down beside him and my arm was ... I felt pain in it, I felt blood coming out of a it. Everyone looked at me, shocked. Once again.

" What … what is happening? Why are you looking at me like that? "

" M-Maka … your blood. It's … "

It was black. It looked pretty, so pretty.

" That explains everything. " Kid picked me up, throwing me over his left shoulder.

" I'm gonna get that out of her. "

I guess everyone looked at him with a WTF?! look, that's all I remember.

* * *

***huge time swap ***

* * *

I woke up with a headache and a bandage around my right arm. I was wearing a pink dress, probably Patty's. My hair was loose and I had a strange taste in my mouth. I stood up, looking out of the window. This room belonged to Kid's house. It was in a soft pink yellow color and kinda calmed me down. How late was it? I looked around. No clock. Then I walked to the door, opened it, walked out. I tottered to the living room where I found Kid drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper. Just like an old man who just stood up.

" Oh, morning Maka, how are you? "

I opened my mouth, trying to answer but ...

" Don't talk, just eat something. I'll explain you later. First, you need to recover your forces or you'll get a blackout. "

I walked to the couch, a plate full of sandwiches stood on the table in front of it. Kid gave me one of it and I sat down beside me, starting to eat.

" Sheesh, you're always getting in trouble aren't you? " he smiled at me. I felt good in this moment, in security. Just what I needed. A soft look lied on me and Kid petted my head.

"A witch gave you a syringe with black blood, driving you into the probably saw scary things hm? I don't know who did it but I know that there was a magic spell on your soul and body. It was hard to break it, I even needed my dad's help. "

I looked at him with my famous WTF?! expression but I couldn't say anything so I just shut up. Logic.

" I know. You can't talk for a certain time but your voice's going to come back. Don't worry. Everything is fine now ok? " I nodded, eating another sandwich. He was nice. Too nice. WAY too nice. _He never acted like that before. How strange._ I smiled too. The ambiance was quite peaceful. Kid sighed.

" Well, I hope that you're not feeling too weird or something like that. Maybe broken. " I looked down, I really did feel kinda broken and weird … then Kid put his warm hand on my head, petting me. I looked at him and blushed, he looked away but I saw that his face was entirely covered in blush. How cute.

A second later, Soul stamped in having a frustrated expression on his face. He took my hand and pulled me up.

" Maka, we're going home now. "

" I think it would be better if she would rest here. "

" Well I think that I'm gonna take care of her from now on. "

Kid stood up but then, I heard the sound of a blade. Soul pointed his weapon arm on Kid.

" Don't you dare touching my miester. "

He took my hand once again and leaded me out of the building and brought me home. _Why was he so furious? What a drama scene! _

I sat down on the couch, Soul on the armchair, holding his head and rubbing the back of it. He started with a big sigh.

" I'm sorry for acting like this but you're not sure by him. He gave you the syringe! He left the room at the same moment as you! " I opened my mouth widely and stood up. How could he say such a thing?!

" I know he's your friend but … I don't trust him enough to let him be with you. Please don't talk to him again. " that was the limit. I slapped him into his face and ran into my room. My blanket covered me and I lied in my bed.

**Soul :**

I said something wrong, I know but … who wouldn't at such a situation? Who wouldn't say such a thing when the girl you love acted like that? I ran after Maka and sat down on her bed. The silence filled the room, then I saw Maka. She was wrapped in her blanket, her face was covered by a small pillow and silent whimpering sounds came from her.

" Don't cry. I'm sorry ok … " I softened my voice.

" I just don't want you to be like that again or worst. I just don't feel like I could trust this guy. I didn't want to hurt you. " she looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes, seeing that nearly tornado me apart. Then, she grabbed me and cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

" Just don't get in danger again. " After a while, she fell asleep and I left her go.

* * *

**Aww, isn't it cute? ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're gonna see us in about 3 or 4 days! Sorry but I have a LOT of work to do and it will be hard to write chapters now. I'm so SORREEYY! T_T **

**Bye nee!**


	10. Left behind

**Chapter 10: Left behind**

* * *

**Soul :**

It was already midnight when I left my room to drink some milk. I took the entire package and drank from it, then the cold air touched my shoulders and I looked around. _I'm getting too paranoid. Geez. _I saw the open window and closed it. Again, the moon stared at me, this time, a blood drop fell down. Someone died. Shinigami was probably working or someone murdered a person. Who knows. Maka couldn't speak, not a single word. It was the effect of the medicine Kid gave her yesterday. He told me something of 'black blood' and witches. I don't think that a witch would simply walk into shinigami's house, insert the black blood into a random person and leave like nothing happened. It was Kid, I knew it, I just knew it. Well, I wasn't that sure but … _gawk! _I drank again and put the milk back into the fridge, then I walked to a window in the living room, opened it and sat down on the thick frame of it. I sighed and looked into the sky. _What a troubling week._ After a while, I heard footsteps coming from the street. I saw someone. I saw Kid walking down the street. Two pistols stuck in his pockets but they weren't Patty or Liz, only two simple black pistols. _But why? Why is he wandering around?_

I looked around the corner. He entered the building, probably trying to break into our apartment. _I'm sure he wants to look after Maka or to take her with him. Sounds like him._

I stood up angrily, walking to the door and went out. Kid already stood in the hallway, looking at me surprised, then with a serious look.

" What are you doing here at such a time? Do you want to stalk someone? "

" Nope. "

I crossed my arms. Leaned at the wall, Kid came closer, closed his eyes.

" I'm just gonna take Maka with me, she will never recover at a place like this. "

" Don't you dare touch my miester! " I took his arm and pinned him at the wall. He seemed bored and neutral.

" Or what? "

" Tsk "

Kid pushed me away, opened the door and looked at me.

" I'm doing it for her, not for me. I really care about Maka and I'll kill you if I need to. She's like my little sister. Understood scythe boy? "

He made me angrier and angrier the more he said. I stepped forward and then everything went black. He knocked me down with just a hit. Uncool.

I opened my eyes again and saw the sleeping Maka in his arms, being dragged away. I woke up at 7 am. Something soft touched my back. Well, it was Blair lying beside me in my bed.

" WHAT THE HELL?! " I jumped up, looking at her with a annoyed look.

" Moaaarning Soul nya "

Why is it always me getting in trouble?!

**Maka: **

I woke up in the same bed as yesterday. It wasn't mine, I knew it from the beginning but I didn't flip out, no. I snuggled in.

" Good morning. How are you Maka? " a nice voice called my name. I knew that voice. It was Kid's. I opened my eyes and saw him bringing me a tablet with stuff on it. I sat up and he put the tablet down on a table.

I was in Kid's house, again, but why? I'm supposed to be at home and make breakfast for Soul. How did I came here, why am I here, who brought me here? Did Soul agree that I'm going to be here? Too many questions. My head hurt because of all these questions and unknown answers.

I took a notebook and a marker out of the pockets in my skirt. How good that I always have those things with me. Even before I lost my voice. I looked at Kid and then started writing.

' Why am I here? '

" Umm … you had a fever at night and Soul brought you here because he thought that umm … you'll be better here. "

' Ok, if he said so. Thanks for taking care of me. '

" No problem. We're friends. " he smiled at me.

" Here, Liz made you breakfast. I put some medicine beside it. You better stay in bed today or you'll stay sick and we don't want that don't we? " his smile became kinda creepy and I nodded. Something was wrong, I felt it.

" Liz and Patty left to buy food so just call me if you need something, I'm here for you. " he pet my head and left the room. He acted quite strange but as nice as always. I shook my head. _He can't do anything to me, he would never do such a thing. But why did Soul agree to leave me here? That's not normal. _I began eating and took my medicaments then I stood up and went to the door. It was locked. I pulled and pushed but it won't open. Why the hell did he lock me into this room?! I tried to call him but I couldn't. Sure, he said that I can call him but I have no possibility to, I'm such an idiot! I took a hairgrip out of my hair. Everyone needs such a thing because you can

' klong ' unlock doors with those. I peeped out. Nobody in sight. I walked forward, an awkward silence filled the hallways. After some minutes, I finally arrived at the big entrance. I went into it's direction but then the doors opened widely. A dark silhouette stood in front of me. I jumped back and looked at the person. He was tall, had a black dress on and his hair was short and lightly purple. He had a big black sword in his hand, his smile was scary and his giggling full of craziness.

" F-finally I-I found you, Maka A-Albarn " I ran into the direction of the stairs but something held me back and pulled me to the guy.

" MAKA! " Kid screamed and took two pistols out. They were as black as the sword of 'that guy'. Kid shot at him but he missed every time he fired those purple fire balls off. Purple hair went into his direction and let me go.

" NO! " I screamed now. My voice came back, finally but it wasn't the time to be happy about stuff. The guy looked at me and suddenly stood in front of me again. He took my neck and pulled me up, trying to chokeme. I closed my eyes tightly.

_This is the end, I'm going to die now. Why me? Why me? Why me?_ A single tear fell down my cheek and I felt how the grip of that guy weakened.

" W-what? W-w-why are you crying? A-are you … sad? "

I looked at him, surprised. He put me down but still held me.

" No. "

" Then why are you crying? "

" CRONA! NOW KILL HER! STUPID IDIOT! " the sword transformed into a strange looking guy coming out of purple hair's back.

" KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER! "

" I don't want to! J-just stop punching me Ragnarok! "

" Medusa will be mad if you don't do it! "

I was quite annoyed by them. Why did I need to die?

" Umm … guys? What the hell is happening right now. "

Liz and Patty came in with some bags full of … things. They looked at the scene and Kid who seemed more annoyed than everyone could be. The sisters understood what to to and transformed into their weapon form, falling into Kid's hands. He made a cool pose and put them under ' Crona's ' and ' Ragnaroks ' chins.

" Wait, don't kill them now. "

" Why shouldn't I, those bastards … "

" They maybe … aren't … mean? "

Those guys immediately shook their heads.

" Not mean, good guys good guys. Don't kill us. "

Kid put his pistols down.

" Who are you freaks? "

" I-I'm Crona and this is my partner Ra- "

" I can talk by myself stupid! I'm Ragnarok, the powerful weapon stuck in the body of an asshole. Nice to meet you losers! "

" S-sorry he's a little rude. "

" Hmph, if you get along with Maka then everything's fine. "

" Phew, now one thing. Why do I need to die? "

" Umm, uh … M-Medusa told me to do it. I-I don't know why. "

" Was it you, in the deathert? "

" Yea. "

" Are you friendly? "

" Kinda. "

" Nice and short, you're accepted as long as you don't kill me while sleeping. "

" T-thank you "

" Good, now that you became friends. You two can go home please? "

" Ok … " they left as soon as he told them to. Those guys were the biggest freaks ever.

**Soul :**

" Why the fuck are you here Blair? Wait, no, I need to get Maka! "

" Hee, hold on Souly, you can't go. "

" I NEED TO! "

" First, tell me what happened. " I sighed and sat down.

" Good, if I need to. "

I told her everything, everything from the party until today.

" Wow, I already wondered why you slept in the hallway. "

" However, I need to get Maka back home or that stupid Kid will do horrible things to her! "

" Are you sure about it? I mean, maybe he really just wants to help her. " yea, I told her what he told me but can't she support me?

" I know but … "

" I don't think that you need to worry nya. I'm sure she's ok right now. "

I sighed again and stood up.

" I'm going to visit Kid in the afternoon. If he dared to just do ANYTHING to her then I'm going to kill him! "

" What a nice attitude ,I'm leaving now, bye sweetie. "

" Umm, yea, bye. "

I sat down on the couch. _What should I do?_

* * *

**THAT'S IT! I finally added Crona and Ragnarok! This is probably the weirdest chapter of all but hey, it's 2:40 am. Sure, I'm tired and writing shit but I think it's not that bad?**

**However,**

**Bye nee X3**


	11. Hurt

**Hey guys, it'se me, Dragino … no, that's weird. Well, there's another chapter of my beloved story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hurt**

* * *

**Soul :**

I sat on the couch and thought about what to do. _What if she really is better on Kid's side … no, that's not possible. I mean, he kinda kidnapped her didn't he? Gaah, I can't think clearly! _I stood up and put my usual clothes on. An orange shirt, a black leather jacket and grey pants._ I'm going to take a walk, this will maybe help me to get myself together._ After leaving the building, I lost myself in my toughs and wandered around without paying attention to anything. Almost an hour passed but then I heard screams. Terrified screams. I looked up and started running into the direction from where they came. Frustration, anger and sorrow welled up in me; I knew exactly whose voice has cried.

**Maka :**

I stood in front of the entrance and closed the doors. Crona and Ragnarok already left and now there are only Liz, Patty, Kid and me. The sisters took the bags and went into the kitchen to pack everything out. I was about to go back into 'my room'. " That was pretty weird … " Kid walked towards me and put his hands in his pockets. " Yea, it was but it's pretty scary thinking about the fact that someone wants me to die. "

" Sure but that's why you're here anyways. I will surely knock everyone down who gets near you without my permission, that's a promise. "

" Umm … thanks but I'm not that weak, I can protect myself very well. " Kid got kinda angry and pushed me against a wall pressing my hands against it. He took my chin with one of his hands and held it up. I clearly saw his face, he was close to me, I almost felt his breath. I tried not to blush and wanted to look away but his grip was too tight. I felt like the day, Soul played that ... 'game'. _No,no I can't think of that now, this is serious! _Kid's eyes stared at me, I thought for a second that he tried to read my mind. He started talking again. " You weren't even able to move when that guy was just about to cut your neck open. Don't you think that you're a little too self-assured? It's not a bad thing but you need to learn that people fucking care about you. " I was shocked by his words. He showed me his anger as well as he could. " Good, I understood Kid. Can you let me go now? " He nodded and his hands got off of me. " I'm going back into my room now. " I walked towards the stairs but then I felt something running trough my head like acid. I held my head and knelt down. Then I felt pain in my waist. It let me lie down and I lightly rolled from one side to the other one from pain. I screamed as loud as my voice allowed it. Kid ran towards me pulling my blouse up. A black arrow shaped thing stuck on it. Kid put his hand on it and the spell crawled away like a snake disappearing in the air. I sat up and clinged onto Kid, crying like hell. My entire body still hurt and I slowly lost consciousness. Then, the doors of the main entrance opened up and I saw Soul standing in front of them. I felt weak and unable to move. I held my hand up into the direction Soul stood. Pain came over me once again and I fell into a deep hole. It was dark, I hated it, I cried, I cried too much. Why did I need to have such pain? Why couldn't I get what I wanted? Did I need insanity? No, everything but not that, I didn't want to become a kishin, I wanted to be me, only me and myself.

**Soul : **

After some seconds of running, I found myself in front of the entrance of Kid's house. I smashed the door open with my foot and saw Maka lying on the floor, Kid beside her. She screamed and seemed to have pain. I walked forward, she held her hand up and seconds later, she didn't move anymore. " What have you done with her bastard?! " I took Kid by his shirt and held him up preparing myself to punch him in his face. " Nothing. Would you be so nice and let me down please? " he didn't get how angry I was. I wanted to punch him so badly. I wanted to destroy his entire body but I couldn't. I let him down and he showed me the waist of Maka, she had a burned black place on it. " Fuck, what happened?! " I kelt down beside her and touched the skin. Maka had sweat drops all over her body and her face was red. She seemed to suffer incredibly. Kid pushed me away and picked Maka up like a princess. He turned around. " Liz, Patty, emergency pack, now! " he looked neutral, uninterested, bored. " Who the fuck do you think you are?! " I stood up. " Soul, instead of asking me stupid questions, what about worrying about Maka who's not in the best situation. "

" Wha- arrgh! " I stepped backwards and went into the living room. _I will at least wait for her, even if that's all I can do …I just hope that she'll be alright. _It was 18pm when I woke up on the couch. The sky darkened and the only thing I heard was silence. I stood up and walked out of the living room. " Liz, Patty? " I didn't call for Kid, I didn't want to. " Oh, hey Soul, finally awake. " Liz came out of the kitchen and came over to me. " Are you hungry? We're just done making dinner. "

" Umm sure? But could you tell me if- "

" Maka's alright. Don't worry, Kid's taking care of her, now come and eat something. " she pushed me forward and leaded me into the kitchen, sat me down at the table and gave me a plate with pasta. " Eat as many as you want, you're our guest after all. "

" Soul the sleepyhead hehe " Patty giggled silently and sat down with Liz, they began eating and I did too. Well, I was pretty hungry. After eating, we talked a bit together. Those two girls were pretty crazy but quite ok. About 20 minutes later, Kid entered. He sent me a bad look, I think because I sat there or because I looked at him like that too but it was more like a reflex. Sure, one of the reasons why I hate him … now. " He, Liz, can you take care of Maka for a while? I need to rest a bit. She's a little pissed so … "

" Sure. " Liz stood up and went upstairs. I sighed when Patty also stood up. _Will she leave me alone with him? I hope not. _No, she didn't leave. She walked behind me and put her hands on my hair. " Omg … "

" What the hell are you doing? " she rubbed my head like crazy. " Shit, I thought your hair would be spiky and that it would hurt when I touch it. But it's really smooth. He … hehe … hehehehehe. "

" I'm not like Black Star you know … now STOP! "

" No, he just smells like old socks or something. " Kid actually tried to make a joke, wow that's a rarity. Usually he only talks about how beautiful the world would be if everything would be symmetrical. Uncool. However, Patty kept playing and derping around with my hair, sometimes she just ran around or made tricks, she had obviously tried to make the atmosphere more cheerful. After all, this actually wasn't that bad. It was 19pm, quite late, yea and that's why I decided to go home. _I mean, it couldn't be worst. I'm sure Maka will be ok. She just needs … rest and peace. I just hope that I'll see her soon._ I went home and just did the same stuff I always did. It wasn't that hard but the regret and worries didn't go away.

*** one week later ***

I was at home, took a shower and sat down on the couch with blue shorts and a wet towel around my neck. I turned on the Tv but turned off the sound of it. I didn't see her since a week. The time just ran away. Sure, I missed her and I'm not too cool to accept that or say it loud. I leaned back and let my head rest on a round pillow lying on the couch. I let my arm fall over my eyes and sighed. _It's fucking boring here. Why isn't anything happening?! _When I thought that, I heard a sound. The sound of the door lock opening up. Probably Blair trying to annoy me again. I put a shirt on and went to the door. " How many times do I need to explain you that you shouldn't … "

" Shouldn't what? " there she was. Maka stood in front of me, a big smile on her face, almost a smirk. I walked forward and took her into my arms. I hugged her like I never did before. " Soul! Can't … breathe! "

" Oh, sorry " I let her go and she went inside. " I didn't think that you would be that happy seeing me again. "

" Sorry for having emotions, nerd. "

" Heey. " we both laughed and sat down on the couch. " Are you finally 'healed' "

" Kinda, Kid gave me some medicaments. If I take them for a few more weeks then I'll be ok. " I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head. " Well, I'm glad you're back. I almost died of boredom. " She smiled at me again. _How sweet she is when she's happy. _" Soo, are you hungry? "

" No, I ate before I left Kid's house. "

" Good, if you need something, just ask me, we don't want you to be sick again hm? "

" Err ok … I think I'll take a bath … "

" Do whatever you want, if you need me, I'm in my room. " She nodded and I went into my bedroom. After some minutes, I heard water stream into the bathtub and I let myself fall on my bed. _YES! Gawd I'm acting like a stupid schoolgirl. Uncool. _I fell asleep some moments later. Next morning, I stood up and smelt something nice. I walked into the kitchen and saw Maka making breakfast. " Morning Maka. "

" Oh, morning Soul, how are you? "

" I should ask you that. You don't need to do that you know. " I sat down and tried to act a little cool. It was the only thing I could do to reassure me a little. " I'm ok. I can't ask you to burn the kitchen down again. "

" That's not funny! " she just laughed and gave me my favorite breakfast. You guys know already what it is. yea, my beloved Egg-on-toast-and-a-salad-thing-on-top I always have another name for it but who cares? " Today's saturday, that means that I'll go to the library as soon as possible. I already read all my books when I was there. The only thing beside reading was sleeping, eating and talking to Kid. He's really nice you know … "

" Yea yea, *munchmunch* he's so nice and sweet and cute. I understood. " I said it in a quite rough tone. Shit. Shouldn't have said that. " Don't be aggressive, I just said. "

" Whatever, I'm gonna drive you to the library, can't let you go out alone with that fucking witch outside. "

" O- ok … " she blushed. _Hmm, seems like I pointed. _We went to my motorcycle. Yea, I bought a new one. This one was black with a white skull on both sides. My symbol. We sat up and drove off. For once, I entered the library too. _I mean, why not? Maybe I could find some comics or an interesting manga, who knows._ At the end, I found an interesting manga and sat down to read. Some hours passed and I was a little bored. I searched for Maka who always hides in a corner to read her books. I found her somewhere at the end of the library. Nobody else sat here but Maka. It seemed quite comfortable on the floor, only because of the fluffy carpet. I hid a little around the corner of one of the bookshelves. Even if she wouldn't have noticed me if I stood right in front of her. A cute little spider suddenly crawled around on the shelve and I picked it up. _Hmph … time to have fun. _I sneaked to Maka and let the spider fall down on her book. She immediately screamed and threw the book away. " HAHA! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! " good that nobody came to shhht at us. Maka gave me a chop. " Why are you doing this to me?! You know that you shouldn't bother me when I'm reading! "

" Haha, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. " I sat down beside her and took the spider out of her book, putting it back on the shelve beside me. " What are you reading? "

" Umm … err, just a little story. "

" Lemme see … ' A simple story about many ways to kill someone' woah, why are you reading something like that?! "

" Well, it could maybe help me to find new techniques? The book is kinda insane but it's like a story how to fight … " she blushed again, I didn't want to bother her anymore and looked away. " Well, if you want to read it. I'm gonna stay here for a while if you don't mind. " she didn't answer but continued reading. She really looked cute when she read. Just like in her own world and nothing could harm her. _I wish I could be like that too … no worries, no regrets, nothing bad in the world. Geez … it would be awesome. Only Maka and me. _I closed my eyes and stopped thinking, I let my sins wave around and fell asleep. _I had a dream, a nice one for once._ _I dreamt about Maka and me, only us, in a white room. Alone. Cool._

* * *

**Soo … it's weird stuff but I did my best to make it long and … yea. Hope you enjoyed it. Let's be serious: I want some reviews T_T Well, I'm happy that I even get reviews. See you next time.**

**Bye nee ;3**


	12. Promise

**Sorry guys, this isn't a MakaxKid. I didn't want to let you think it is. It's not, I just added Kid as main character for the suspense and I thought about it for a while … I won't put his POV in because now it's not needed anymore. Maybe later, sorry sorry sorry sorry …**

**have a nice reading! ( big project in planning )**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Promise**

* * *

**Soul: **

Everything in this eternal room was covered in white. Everything but me, and the person who stood beside me. It was Maka. I knew that I was dreaming, I knew it very well but it seemed too realistic. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we sat on a red couch. The same couch we had in our living room, of course, I mean, why should I imagine a brand new leather couch when I can have our beloved red fluffy one? However, we sat on the couch and awkward silence left me uncomfortable. Suddently, I heard my name. ' Soul, Soul, Soul' Maka repeated it, again and again, almost without breathing. I turned my head and saw her looking at me. It was an intense look like if she would see my soul trough my eyes. She got on her knees and came closer, forcing me to blush and lie down to avoid her touch as much as I could. My elbows were the only thing keeping me from completely lying down on my back. "M-Maka?! What are you doing?! " her eyes tightened and her smile became smirky. " The same as you did … " she came closer and closer to my face, then everything turned red. Maka disappeared and I looked around, seeing her head chopped off and lying some meters away on the ground. The redness turned darker and darker and the dream ended. I woke up in sweat, breathing heavily. " Soul? What's the matter? " Maka now sat beside me, we were in the library and she held a book in her hands. " Soul? … " she had a worried look and put her hand on the side of my head. " You're all hot! And why are you … crying? " I didn't notice it, a tear fought its way down my cheek and my face heartened up like crazy. I pushed her hand away and stood up. " It's nothing. " I wiped the tear away and looked at the clock. It was late, 5pm. " Let's go home, it's late and I'm hungry! "

" Ok … " Her eyes became emptier, like an endless emerald ocean. I didn't want to look at her anymore, it hurt to see her like that. She stood up and put the books she wanted to read into her bag. _Damn, I hurt her, once again. I need to be careful. _She yawned and small tears formed at her eyes, she looked cute with those. (( that's normal! ))We went home and it started raining, great!_ I hate rain!_ We entered our apartment and I took my jacket off. Maka also took her coat off and I hung both of them on the heater. " Bad time for rain, uncool. "

" At least it washes the bad mood away. " she smiled at me. " Hmph, yea. " I looked at her and thought of the dream. I think I stood there for some minutes, because Maka kept calling me. " SOUL! "

" Ehm, huh? What? "

" Harr, I'm talking to you! What's your problem?! "

" Nothing, I just thought about … something. " I walked away into my room. _Get it together man!_

**Maka :**

Soul locked his door, I knew that something was bothering him. I just knew it better than anyone. After all, I was his miester. _I better think about a way how to get out what's the matter … and how to cheer him up. _I slowly knocked at his door. " Soul? " He didn't answer. " Soul, I know that you're not asleep or something and can perfectly hear me, now open the door and please tell me what's wrong. " Finally, the door opened up and a dark silhouette took my arm, pulled me into the room. " Soul, what are you doing? " He pushed me against a wall. " I'm sorry but … Maka, before I tell you anything, you need to promise me something. "

" S - sure, what do you want? "

" Never get in trouble again! "

" OK, but … what do you mean by that? "

" Hmph, you know what I mean." he raised his voice. "You almost died about three times, I've got enough of being worried about you! " My eyes widened and I looked down. I saw tears falling down landing on the floor, my tears. " I- I … I'm sorry" sniff "I - I didn't want to … " Soul sighed and pushed my head into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. After that, he didn't say anything, he just held me and pet my head. " You know … when I fell asleep in the library, I had a nightmare. You died in it. That shouldn't happen so tell me if something happens or if you feel weird, everything what's not right, understood? "

" O-ok … " I looked at him, he wiped one of my tears away, leaning down. His face came closer to mine, showing a painful expression. I felt his breath on my skin, his grip tightened. It only lasted a few seconds and as soon as he realized what he was doing, his eyes widened and he let me go, walking, no, almost running out of his room. The bathroom door closed and I heard water stream out of the shower. A strange feeling ran trough my whole body. What did he want to do? Yea, I knew what he wanted but … why? Flustered, I went into the kitchen and made dinner. I made pasta, Soul's favorite meal, maybe this could cheer him up.

**Soul :**

The cold water touched my head and shoulders, cooling me down. I already felt better. The numerous toughest raced trough my head causing confusion and bringing an uncountable amount of questions with them. I wanted to do it, I wanted to do it so badly, but I couldn't. Not yet. I couldn't do it, she didn't love me. Not yet. I knew that I already kissed her once but it wasn't the same, it was a game, just a game. Something dumb and useless, something I shouldn't have done. I put clothes on and went out of the bathroom, smelling carbonara sauce. I sat down, talked to Maka, just as if like nothing happened. It was just like a movie, one of those that start and end with blooming flowers. Yea, just like that, but it wasn't bad, not at all. I even felt comfortable with this peaceful scene. We watched TV, slept, went to school next morning. Kid didn't show up that day and I was pretty happy about it, the last thing I needed were his angry looks. All I needed was …

**Maka :**

After school, Soul told me that he needed to buy something for his motorcycle. I wasn't very interested by it, just said goodbye and walked back home. The way was quite long but I had enough training to use my feet and walk. The city seemed as empty as always, no wonder, there weren't many people who wanted to live here. Even tough this city was one of the beautifulest in the entire world. However, I walked around the corner and what happened? I ran into someone. I fell back and landed on my butt. " Oh, sorry, are you ok? " a hand reached out, helping me up. I looked into the face of that person, it was Crona. " WOAH! Crona, long time no seen! "

" Y-yea, nice to see you again … " he looked down, his eyes showed sadness. " What's the matter? … "

" I-I … I'm sorry … "

" What? " he touched my forehead, mumbling something. I couldn't understand it and the last thing I remembered was that I collapsed. I woke up and the sun stood in the middle of the sky. I stood up and looked around me, everything around me changed color. Pink, blue and yellow streets leaded me to a big building. My body moved on it's own, like an instinct. I opened the round door and ran upstairs. Those stairs seemed to never end. Finally arrived, I stood in front of a green door and a chubby guy opened it up. I didn't really wonder. The room looked like the apartment I live in, just a lot smaller. It seemed like a doll house. I knelt down and looked at everything. A little doll, looking like me sat at a mini desk. I picked it up, Regarded at it closely, gave it a kiss on the forehead and put it into my pocket. I stood up and looked around me. A flower bloomed some steps away from me. I walked towards it and plucked it, holding it softly with two fingers. Little drops shined on it and I hold it into the light. How beautiful it was. " MAKA! " I turned around seeing Soul standing beside the door. " Come, Maka, let's go. "

" Where are we going? "

" To the place you'll die. " he smiled at me, reaching his hand out to take mine. " I don't want to … "

" Trust me, it'll be fun. "

" No, it won't ! " his eyes seemed empty, scaring and soulless. " You're not Soul. " his figure became blurred and I put my hand on his chest. " I promised you that … "

**Soul :**

I walked towards our apartment. My motorcycle got a new seat, the other one had a fissure and I needed to replace it. The door stood open for some reason. " Maka? Why did you leave the door open? " I looked around and saw Maka sitting in front of the Tv. It was turned off and she held her left hand against it. " Maka? "

" Maka, what are you doing?! " I walked towards her, poking her head but she wouldn't react. " MAKA! " she finally looked up and her eyes met mine. " Oh god, Maka, something happened again am I right? Fuck, answer me! " she jumped up and grabbed my neck, choking me. " Don't take me with you. Don't … " her eyes filled with tears and her hands tightened, I could barely breathe. " M-Maka, everything is ok, just let me go. " I tried to get her hands away but I lost balance and fell to the ground, Maka sitting on me. " No, no, no, no, no … "

" MAKA! Stop now, what the hell is wrong?! " I already knew this scene, her choking and yelling at me. It was the same as the party night when she flipped out because of the black blood. Maka cried hysterically, put her head on my chest and sobbed. Her hands wandered from my neck to my cheeks. " Maka? "

* * *

**Hehe, cliffhanger again :P I just love to torture people but don't worry, I'll upload as soon as I can! I couldn't write for days because I had around 4 tests this week and notes aren't the best. I need to learn but you'll get your biscuits soon. **

**Bye nee ;3**


	13. Confession

**Let's continue at the cliffhanger.**

**Have a nice readöööng XP**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confession**

* * *

**Soul :**

She touched my cheeks softly. Lifted her head which just lied on my chest and looked into my face. The sick and sad expression broke my heart teared me apart, she looked defenseless, asking for help. That was the worst, the worst that could ever happen, the expression I never ever wanted to see. I wanted to wipe the tears out of her face, telling her once again that she needs to trust me, should tell me everything, but my body was as heavy as a stone, I couldn't move for some reason. Her tears wouldn't stop to stream out of her eyes. " Stop crying, Maka … I beg you. " She shook her head, biting her underlip and looked away. Then I saw her soul. It was small and even had two pigtails just like herself. I didn't think that I could see souls but I was her weapon after all so I didn't wonder much about it. I touched the place where it floated up and down and saw what happened to her. It was Crona, the bump, the apology for what would happen, the touch, the hallucination. I saw what she saw at that moment. A short time later, the hallucination ended and her hands pushed lightly against my cheeks letting me chuckle. She finally became normal but what I didn't understand was that she still cried. Not that much but a tear fell down from her eye and landed under mine. " Are you ok? " She stared at me, her emerald eyes looked deeply into mine, she fixated me as intensively as she could, just as if she read her favorite book. I really was like an open book for her, she could read my mind, dived into it, saw trough me, but something alarmed me that she still wasn't fully herself. I felt that something was still wrong. She closed her eyes slowly and moved her face towards mine and our lips touched. My chest tightened and a satisfied feeling warmed my heart up. I loved it but it didn't feel right. I ended the kiss, even if it kinda hurt. I took Maka's shoulders and pushed her away from me. She suddenly collapsed in my arms, changing her face from afraid and sad to peaceful and happy. The face I wanted to see since an eternity. Her head lied on my left shoulder, sleeping silently. I picked her up slowly, went into Maka's room and brought her into her bed, sitting beside her and watching over her. I covered Maka carefully and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hey, cool guys care about their miesters, especially for the girl they love. However, I sat on the foot of her bed, leaning against the wall. I couldn't sleep but I was tired as hell. A little later, about an hour, Maka started struggling and turning from one side to the other one. She mumbled my name several times and searched for something to hold in her arms. No, I didn't lie beside her, I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to. I just took her teddy bear that more looked like a zombie teddy bear and gave it to Maka. She finally relaxed and slept silently. I looked to the side, sighing. Well, not everything gone wrong.

**Maka :**

I dreamt about nice things, candy trees, castles, dragons, more candies. Things that little girls dream, things I never dreamt of. It was nice, I enjoyed it, I felt happy. I woke up early in the morning, yawning and holding a teddy in my arms. I sat up and stretched. " Morning sleepyhead. " Soul sat at my feet, leaning against the wall beside my bed. " Umm … morning? " something changed. I wasn't sure but … his eyes didn't look like always. They looked at me with a dearer aspect. Usually, he had a cold, uninterested look showing coolness and tranquility. That day, he was energetic, happy and kind. Well, he seemed like it. Soul stood up, burrowed his hand trough his hair. I tried to remember what happened the last day but everything seemed kinda fuzzy. " He, stand up or you'll fall asleep again. I'm hungry. " he smiled and poked my shoulder. I widened my eyes. I remembered what happened as soon as he touched me. I remembered everything until this morning, even his staring look when I slept. I freaked out, had hallucinations, saw what he saw. Everything changed from mine to his sight but what shocked me was … the kiss. I kissed him, why? Did I like it? Why did this happen? The questions were quite easy and it wasn't hard to answer. I wasn't myself. Yes, I did. And I was emotionally at my limit. " Is something wrong? " I came back to the reality, shaking my head. " Umm, yea. I'm alright, just daydreamed, still sleepy. Hehe. "

" Hmph, ok, if you say so … " I stood up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. The same as always, Soul's favorite breakfast. I sat down and ate with him. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, I just couldn't and couldn't even avoid myself to blush. " Maka, your face is all red. Do you have a fever? " he stood up and put his hand on my forehead. He surprised me and I blushed more than I already did. " N-n-no, I'm feeling alright. N-n-n-nothing wrong. "

" Maka, you promised me that you'll tell me what's wrong if something bothers you didn't you? " he was serious. " I … " I looked away. " Maka … *sigh* you're so complicated. Geez, I know that you bumped into Crona ok! " he ran with his hand trough his hair again, like if it would take his worries away. " H-how can you know that? "

" I umm … you know that there's a bound between weapon and miester and that's how I could see your memories, even your … freaky world or whatever. "

" Ok yea, I remember that Stein said something like that, it's incredible that you paid attention to his- "

" MAaKa! Don't change the theme. And you know … you think that you can simply hide your feelings and secrets but … " he came closer to me, smirking. " … I know exactly what you're thinking. " I got all red. " Whaa - " he started laughing. " How adorable you are when someone makes fun of you. " he laughed louder and held his stomach. " Grr … " I took a book and gave him the strongest Maka-chop I could. " Maaaka- CHOP! "

" Oww, what was that for?! "

" You exactly know why! "

" Don't be rude, you owe me something. I even took care of you when you freaked and became all hysterically trying to kill me. " he rubbed his head of pain. " That's … … ok, … you're right. Umm … if you want something like … a present or anything, just ask me. " I sat down on the couch holding my head and read while Soul already seemed to think about what he would want. About 10 minutes later, he stood up from the kitchen table and came into the living room. " Well … " he went to the couch and positioned his hands beside my head. He kinda held me trapped between his arms. His face had the same expression as just now. Smirky and somehow really cool. " I wouldn't mind if you kiss me again. " My face instantly turned into a tomato red, I blushed really often that day. But even if Soul didn't look like it, I saw that saying that phrase made him nervous but not as nervous as me. " I-I don't know what you mean. " he didn't move or laugh again. He was serious. I deeply looked into his eyes with my shocked expression. This became weirder the more we stood like this and after a while, Soul started blushing too. Should I do it? He was serious, I felt it and saw it in his face, it almost stood in his freaking red eyes! At the end, he sighed and let me go, standing straight. He kinda looked disappointed. " Just a joke. " he was about to leave the room, surely he wanted to go into the bathroom but when he made the first step, I automatically reached my hand out and held him back by taking the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at me incredibly surprised with a whiff of happiness. I stood up and pressed my hands against his chest, going on my toes and slowly letting my lips touch his. I closed my eyes, lightly grabbing his shirt. Soul wrapped his arms around me, burying his right hand into my hair which was loose. Two minutes passed and I stopped the kiss to get some air, pushing him away from me. Then the ringtone of my phone interrupted this awkward situation. " T-t-that w-w-was j-just a p-present, not more! " I ran into my room, having a strong blush on my face. I took my phone. " Hello? " the phone beeped. The person probably called the wrong number and hung up. Well well …. One day later, school started. I spend most of the holiday at Kid's house, being sick. That's why it's already over. The first classes were ok, interesting as always. When it ringed at lunchtime, I looked around to find Soul. He had some different classes than me and sometimes he just disappeared. I searched everywhere and at the end, I found him sitting on the highest place in the school. The balcony roof. What you guys didn't know is that there was a unknown place on the top of the DWMA. It was nice and windy. Soul sat there, eating a lollie. " Yo."

" Oh, hey flatchest. "

" Arrgh, don't call me like that!"

" Just kidding … " the wind blew stronger and Soul stood up.

" Let's go in before we get blown away. "

" Uh … " I held my hand towards him when he walked to the ladder leading back into the school building.

" Hm? Something wrong? "

" N-no, I'm just tired … *sigh* " I looked at the city, you have a great view from that point. It was amazing. I felt the cold air blowing trough my hair. Soul smiled and took the candy pop out of his mouth. Then he smirked. " He, Maka ... I got something for you … "

" Wha- " *klonk* He put his lollypop into my mouth, hugging me from behind. I blushed and struggled lightly but his grip was tighter than I tought. " Y-you're too close … " he smirked once again. " Well, if you don't want to, you could simply go away. " He weakened his grip a little and I took the sleeve of his shirt. " It's … not … uncomfortable … " I looked down. Soul chuckled and let me go. I turned around, all red in my face. " Geez, you're way too cute when you're nervous. "

" Why are you doing this? … " I looked straight in his eyes, searching for a response. He sighed. " You're so sly. " he stooped down a little an smiled. " … because I love you, Albarn. "

* * *

**Don't hit me . I know it's short but hey, two days in a row! … hehe. AND it's a three scenes in one. Trying to be nice ^.^ I wrote a little … how do you call it? Fluffier? I don't know, hope you enjoyed it. ( Last scene, Maid sama chapter 39 )**

**Bye nee ;3**


	14. Bubbles

**New chapter, yay :3 The last one was quite interesting wasn't it? Hm? HM? HMMMM?! Yea, it was. Good, I'll just shut up once again and let you guys read the newest chapter.**

**Have a nice reading! ;3 **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bubbles**

* * *

**Maka: **

" … because I love you, Albarn. " his words echoed in my head. Soul smirked at me showing his sharp teeth. I walked back, trying to avoid his look. A strong breeze blew against me and I tripped at the corner of the roof. " MAKA! " Soul's hand reached out for me, trying to grab mine and hold me back from falling. Too late, my body already fell, dangerously coming closer to the floor, ready to die. I looked into the sky. _It's over. I made a terrible mistake. Why am I so afraid of him? _I tightly closed my eyes and prepared myself to crash into the floor under me. I didn't try to save myself, to make a flip and softly land with my feet on the floor. No, I didn't for some reason. Then I felt something soft touching my back and my legs, holding me into the air. _Am I dead? In heaven? In hell? _I saw someone's face in front of mine, smiling at me smoothly. It was Kid. He saved me, caught me when I almost fell into my dead. " Falling out of the sky isn't something girls usually do isn't it? "

" U-umm … no " he let me down, rightening his clothes and my pigtails. What an obsession. " Is something wrong? " I looked at him. " Hm? " He lied his right hand down on my face, wiping a tear away. " You're crying. " his expression looked worried. " Oh, that's n-nothing. I just … *sigh* forget it. " Kid smiled at my reaction " What did you do up there anyways? " _Damn, I can't tell him that Soul confessed to me … geez! Umm … err … _" … eating! "

" Oh, I see. " he didn't seem to believe me. " Oh, that reminds me … where have you been the last two days? Aren't you supposed to come to school? " Kid's eyes widened, searching for a response but he didn't want to tell me, I knew it. " I didn't feel good … illness. "

" Oh, I see, well, nice that you're ok. " I smiled. " I better go now, forgot something at home. "

" M'kay, see ya Maka. " I walked away, having a feeling of frustration and sadness inside me. _Baka Soul …_ Suddently the doors of the academy swung open revealing a running silhouette. I turned around, Soul ran into my direction, breathing heavily. " God, Maka! You're not hurt aren't you?! " he inspected me from everywhere, searching for a wound. " No, I'm ok. " I tried to walk away to the stairs but Soul held my arm. " We better go to the infirmary to check if there's really nothing broken. " I slapped his hand away coldly. " I said that I'm ok! " then I turned around and walked away. _I'm sorry Soul but I can't __be with you right now … _

**Soul :**

She slapped my hand away from her arm and walked away like nothing happened. I couldn't move, I was too surprised by her sudden coldness. I looked at Kid who stood some meters away from me, he smiled at me with a winning face. " Seems like little Maka is mad at you. " he disappeared in the building. How I hated that person, I couldn't stand a single word without being angry. Maka was already gone, too far away to be caught up on the way. I walked home, slowly, she probably went there, like always. I opened the apartment door, entered, closed it behind me and hung my jacked up, also my hairband. " Maka? " I walked towards her room, it was all dark. I opened the window a little and saw her, well, not really, she hid herself under her futon and wouldn't move. " Maka, what's the matter? " I held the upper part of her futon up and revealed Maka who held her legs together and more looked like a ball with hair. She looked awful. Her hair was messy, her face and eyes all red and snot came out of her nose. I took a tissue, wiping it away. She made angry sounds while I did it but who wouldn't. " You look terrible. "

" … I know " she mumbled and didn't want to look at me. " *sigh* What's the matter? " I took a chair and put it down in front of her bed. " N-nothing. "

" You need to tell me or I'll punish you. " she opened her eyes widely. " Y-y-you'e not supposed to say that! "

" I know but your reactions are just awesome. "

" Stop teasing me … I just … you shouldn't like me. I mean, I'm always hitting everyone. I'm not really pretty, the only thing I do is learning and reading, I'm always in trouble and helpless and I - "

" Argh, just shut up Maka! " I wrapped my arms around her and put her head on my shoulder. " Stop thinking such things. "

" *sniff* Sorry … " I chuckled and then I had an idea. " Hey, let's go somewhere. "

" Where? "

" You'll see. " I took her hand and leaded her to the apartment door, took a bottle with something inside and put my jacket on. We went to my motorcycle and drove away. After 20 minutes, we finally arrived at our final destination. I went up a small hill and in front of us wasn't more than grass. " What are we doing here? " I smirked and took the bottle out. " What is that? … b-bubbles? "

" Yea, have fun. " I handed her the bottle and lied down on the grass. " So I'm supposed to blow bubbles while you're lying there and do nothing? "

" You got it. " she gave me a irritated glance and started blowing bubbles, she obviously liked the idea more than she wanted. A bubble landed on my forehead. " Wait, don't move! " Maka knelt down beside me and poked the bubble to pop it. She laughed. " Now my face's wet. " I wiped the water off my forehead and sat up. Maka now sat beside me, looking into the sky. " This is kinda nice. "

" Umm … yea … hey, Maka, can I ask you something? "

" What is it? "

" Why were you so … depressed? "

" Oh … well, everything in this world is going upside down and I'm always in trouble even tough I promised you that I will avoid it. Beside, everyone is caring for me and is really nice to me. I do not deserve this. I think … it would be better if I stay alone. " her smile looked sad. " It's not your fault. Don't ever say something like that again and to remind you; there's still a cool boy watching over you! " I smiled at her and pointed my thumb on me. Maka laughed once again but she seemed really happy and glad about what I said. " Soul … "

"Hm? "

" Thank you. " I blushed lightly. " … " I slid my fingers trough my hair, sighing deeply and chuckling. I looked down. " Hm? Something wrong, Soul? "

" Yea, I just can't stand your cuteness. " I laughed at her expression. She turned crimson red, looking away. " Stop teasing, it's embarrassing … "

" Don't act like you don't like being teased. "

" Who the hell would like that?! "

" You of course. "

" You're not supposed to answer to that question. "

" But I did and you can't hold me back from talking anyways. "

" Well, I could give you the Maka-chop of your life. "

" Oh … " I approached to her face which turned lightly rose. " … would you really do that to me? "

" W-w-well, yea, I'm not that easily to get. "

" Good but then why are you blushing? "

" I-I- I'm not! "

" Héé, I see. " I played with a streak of her pigtail, coming close enough to her that she can only see me. " Then you won't be affected by anything I do, am I right? "

" W-well … " I was now completely on top of her, using my arms to hold myself in the air. Maka lied softly on the grass, pressing her closed hands against the middle of her chest. How adorable she looked.

**Maka: **

I lied on the soft grass which was as comfortable as my bed when I wake up in the morning. I didn't want to stand up at all besides, I couldn't stand up. Soul imprisoned me with himself, I didn't dare to make a single movement. I pressed my closed hands against the middle of my chest. My heart pounded like crazy, like if it would burst out. What was he thinking? He obviously wanted to tease me, to annoy me. Soul played with my hair, smiling softly at the streak he turned around his fingers. Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul. His name echoed in my head. It spreader out like a virus, completely taking over my mind. " Soul … " I repeated and looked at him. He looked like an illusion, unreal, as breakable as a doll. I held my hand up and touched his cheek. His dreamy eyes were fixated at me. I didn't realize if he looked into my eyes or another spot of my face and I wasn't interested in the answer at all. I waited for something, I waited impatiently but I didn't know for what. I waited and waited for what I wanted but I didn't get it. HIs breath felt warmer on my skin, I was hypnotized by it. " Ma … ka " My weapon, my precious partner, the person I trusted, the person I spent my time with. He was much more than just a friend. All these sentences spinned around in my head causing a terrible headache but I simply ignored it. I felt something soft touching my lips. Soul kissed me. Passion ran trough my body, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, closed my eyes and just accepted it. I kissed him back, impatiently, I wanted more of this feeling. My hands wandered to his soft hair, pulling at it slightly. He moaned with pleasure but ended the kiss as soon as it started and gave me a kiss on my cheek, right under my eye. I looked at his hand, it grabbed the grass beside my head. He sat down beside me, I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs, forming a ball. I looked at Soul from the corner of my eye. He looked kinds happy, satisfied. I whispered to myself. " Baka Soul … " At least he had what he wanted even if I didn't really know what exactly but that wasn't important anyways. He's right, I really was sly. I looked at the sun which already started to sleep and dunk the sky into a yellow orange color. " Can we go home? I'm tired. " I said softly, hardly to hear. " Sure, whatever you want. " We stood up and went home. Happy.

I fell on the couch and relaxed by the sound of the cicadas. I stretched and yawned. Soul hung his jacket up and turned the Tv on. He lifted my legs, sat down and put them on his lap. He probably didn't want to annoy me. After 30min. of watching a strange movie, I stood up. " I'll make dinner. How about rice-omelet? "

" Sure, why not. " I smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. I started cutting vegetables with a quite big and shark knife. _He actually kissed him … again. But I didn't really have much feelings when he did that, why now? Well, if I think about it … it really pisses me off that I let him do such things with me, I mean … who does he think he is anyways. I'm his miester, he isn't supposed to …_ " He, Maka, do you need help? " I knocked the knife into the cupboard and dangerously turned around having a quite annoyed look on my face. " Hmm ~? "

" U-umm … hehe " he walked backwards, I think I scared him. I finally finished cooking and put the rice-omelets down on a plate. " Soul, dinner is ready. "

Next day, we went to school and I spent my time with the girls. After school, we wanted to spend time together so … we sat on a bench in the school garden, talking about girl's stuff. Suddently, Kid came over. " He girls, can I borrow Maka for a while? "

**Soul :**

I walked home after school, alone. The fact that I wasn't there to protect Maka of Crona or that witch wouldn't let me relax but at least Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were beside her. I walked down the street when something touched my arm, holding me back. " Nene, Soul. "

" Hm? " I turned to the side and saw Kim. " Watcha doin' ? "

" Oh, it's you. I'm going home, why? " She smiled madly and pressed me against a wall. My head hit it and I rubbed the back of my head. " Oww … what the hell?! "

" He, Soul … what do you think about me? "

" Huh? " her evil eyes came closer to me, triggering a feeling of fear inside me.

**( back to … ) Maka :**

" Sure, I need to go home anyways. See you tomorrow girls. " I waved and went downstairs with Kid. " So … what do you want to talk about? "

" Well, I'm still worried about yesterday. You didn't seem ok so I wanted to ask if everything's going right. "

" Oh … no, I'm feeling well. Don't worry. "

" Nice to hear. You know that you can tell me if something's bothering you. I'll be there for you. " I blushed lightly.

" Thanks … " he smiled at me softly. I felt safe. We walked trough an alley. There were high buildings on the left and right side and the sunlight lightened everything up. I looked around, felt the warm sunrays on my skin. Two persons stood at the edge of a dead end which was a little darker than the rest of the alley. A boy and a girl stood there, the girl in front of him. I couldn't see who it was but they looked familiar. I looked at them closely and their faces became clearer to see. The movements of the girls were impatient, seducing. Kid and I came closer, simply walking towards our final destination. I suddenly stopped every movement, my body freezed. " So … ul? "

* * *

**Don't we love cliffhangers? No we don't XD Well, I'll give you a funny text.**

* * *

**(/•O•)/ **

**"Woo"**

**(\•-•)\ 'p'**

**" ... "**

**(/•3•)/ ~ 'd' **

**" FUS DO RAH! "**

* * *

**Bye nee ;***


	15. S-s-stuttering

**Hey guys ;D Hope you didn't miss me too much! Well, I don't really know what to say so … I'll just start.**

**Have a GREAT reading :***

* * *

**Chapter 15: S-s-stuttering**

* * *

**Maka :**

I stood in the middle of the dark alley, my body was entirely frozen. Pain ached in my heart and my throat constricted itself. Kim's body and her face came closer and closer to Soul. " So … ul? " I whimpered silently.

Soul's eyes met mine and he pushed Kim away. Drops of sweat appeared on his skin, his face took the color of a pale red. " Maka! It's not like you think! " he ran towards me. I went forwards, ignoring him. He took my hand and squeezed it a little to hold me back, but I shook it off. " I've got enough. " I ran away. I ran and ran and ran without paying attention to my environment. My life broke down slowly and silently. At the end, I landed in my bed once again. ( Just like a magnet for sad girls O.o ) I ripped the beige hairbands out of my pigtails and lied down. _Why do I feel so broken? I mean … I … I … I should be happy for him, he finally got a girlfriend. That's great, isn't it? Isn't it?! _I drank a glass of water, stood up and went into the kitchen to take some chocolate out of the cupboard, then I hid myself in my futon-tent and ate. _Choco … that's all I need._ A tear ran down my cheek followed by many other tears. I wiped them away, each one of them. I ate faster, trying to forget what I saw. I punched my head, thinking how dumb I was.

**Soul :**

" Nononononono, not good. Uncool! " I grabbed my shirt, pressed my fist against my heart an turned around to follow Maka but something held me back. Kim pushed herself against my back and held me tight. She buried her face into my back, making squeaking sounds. She was cute but not the girl I loved. " Yay, now we can be all alone Souly! Forever together! " I pushed her away ( once again ). She wanted to clinch back at me but Kid held her by her white shirt and I didn't hesitate do run away. " Thanks for holding that Witch back. " I waved my hand to thank him and hurried up.

I opened the blue door of our apartment and saw 'something' in front of me, almost undefinable. 'It' has some half eaten chocolate in it's hand and a yellow flowered futon over it. " Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaad … " I sighed and took the giant blanket off it's head, revealing a not really happy Maka. Her hair was tousled, the face red. I closed the door behind me and put the futon down on the floor. " Listen, you're misund- "

" SHUT UP! " she held her hands against my chest, pressed me against the door and sobbed. " I hate you. " she whispered and prononciated every letter of that sentence. I smiled sadly. " I know. "

" I hate you so much it hurts like hell. "

" I know. "

" You're not worth being my partner, my weapon, my friend. "

" I know. "

" BAKA SOUL! "

" Yes, I am an Idiot, I know. " she fell on her wobbly knees, pulling me down slowly. She slapped me in the face, right on the left cheek, but I still smiled. " Stop smiling, that's not fair, why can you still have that look when someone tells you that he hates you?! "

" Do you really think that I'm laughing about it? Well, I'm not. Anyways … you got chocolate on your cheek … " I wiped it away and pet her head. " I've got nothing with Kim, I swear. You just came at the wrong moment. "

" She would have kissed you. "

" No, she wouldn't. You're the only girl I kiss. " Maka looked up to me with a blushing and confused expression. " I still hate you. " I sighed and kept petting her head. She let go off my shirt and sobbed. " I hate it to see you cry. "

" I'm not crying, I'm … "

" Yea, I know, I know. " I gave Maka a kiss on the place I pet her and stood up. " How about that; we're sitting down on the couch, watch some episodes of Sgt. Frog and eat bunny apples? " he nodded and wiped her tears away, sitting down on the couch while I made the bunny apples.

I pointed one of the slices in front of her face and she bit into it while I still held it in the air. I blushed lightly. " Geez, you're just so cute. "

" Why do you keep saying that? " she looked back at the Tv which showed the animated series of Sgt. Frog. The mood was much better than right now. After two hours, I suddenly felt weight on my shoulder and saw Maka's head resting on me. She slept deeply gripping my Shirt and snuggled up to my chest. " So warm … " she talked in her sleep. I smiled, she really was adorable. I carefully lifted her up and dragged her princess-like into her bed.

**Maka :**

I woke up the next morning but I felt weird, kinda sick. I stood up slowly and wrapped a small blanket around my shoulders and walked out with my bunny slippers. " Soul …? " I went into the kitchen and saw Soul reading a manga. " Hm … " He turned around and smiled. "Oh, morning Maka! "

" Hey … umm, I don't feel well … "

" Really? " He stood up and placed his warm hand against my forehead. He looked at me in worry. " Well, you do have a little fever. You better stay home today. "

" Ok … *sniff* "

" Sit down, I'll make breakfast. It's not the first time isn't it? " He smirked and I sat down. We ate some omelet-rice and later, Soul went to school while I lied in my bed. I didn't do much, I read, watched Tv.

Soul came back sooner as I tought. He walked into my room, having a chocolate stick in his mouth, chewing on it. The package of it was placed in the right pocket of his black leather jacket. " Yo. " I thought back to when we played the chocostick-game and felt how my face heathened up. " W-welcome back … "

" Hm … you're all red. Lemme see … " he placed his hand on my forehead while inspecting me. " The fever doesn't really seem to be better. You should stay in your bed for one more day or it'll be worst. Too bad we didn't buy any medicine. "

" Y-yea … " He stood up and went to the door.

" U-umm … c-could you stay for a while? I-I'm pretty bored … "

" Sure. " he sat down beside me and smiled. " So … how was your day Soul? "

" Boring, like always. School isn't really that exciting. " he bowed down and played with my hair. " Did you miss me? " he smirked. " N-no! "

" Not even a little? " he came closer. " N-n-n-no "

" A tiny little bit? " his face approached to my at eve word that came over his lips. Our foreheads touched and my face went almost as red as the color of his eyes. " S-s-stop teasing me. " he had a pleased smirk. " Well, I think that you like being teased don't you? "

" I-I don't … " My eyes looked to the side but didn't dare to move my head. " Are you nervous? " his breath made me shiver and my throat tightened once again. I could barely breathe. His left arm was positioned beside my head. " Maka … " I looked back into his eyes which seemed to enjoy this embarrassing scene. " H-hm? " he placed his lips on mine once again, kissing me softly. I closed my eyes tightly. My mind completely set out. I couldn't think right or arrange my feelings. It wasn't the first time he kissed me, not at all, but it was still new for me and the passion always became more intensive. I grabbed the middle of his orange shirt and pulled him closer to me. The kiss took an eternity to me but it was nice and short. Soul moved away and licked my lips. I opened one eye to check the situation. He chuckled. I groaned and buried my mouth under the blanket. " Baka … " he smiled and kept playing with my hair. " Why do you always play with my hair? "

" Hm? I don't know, it's soft and it's nice to touch it. " Soul lied beside me, leving his upper body with his right arm. He just stared at me and I looked to the opposite side of him. "Umm … S-Soul? "

" Hm? "

" I-I … I … umm … y-you know … I … err … I-lo-loo-lo … LoOoOo- *deep breath* I LOVE YOU! ( .-. finally! ) "

His eyes widened out of surprise and then looked at me softly. " I know. " I groaned once again and hid my tomato red face under the blanket. He just laughed. " Don't make fun of me … "

" I'm not making fun of you. You're just amusing me. "

" Whatever, that's the same. " I took something out of the table beside my bed. " I'm bored. Let's play something. "

We played all sorts of card games until night. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. " You better sleep now, you seem pretty tired. " I nodded and lied down, falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

The sun shined trough the blue curtains of my room and gave the environment its pale color. I woke up slowly, trying to stand up but something held me back, I opened my eyes. Soul lied beside me, wrapping his arms around my head and back. I panicked and tried to push him away but he just moaned and came closer to me. His grip was way too strong. I finally gave up, it was quite comfortable at the end. I buried my face in his chest and enjoyed the security he gave me. _Only for a while ..._ Unfortunately, my alarm clock interrupted us. Soul woke up and yawned. He looked at me with a sleepy face. " Morning "

" G-g-g-good m-morning Soul … " he sat up and put his hand on my forehead. " Geez, I'll buy you some medicine after school. " he stood up and went into his room, probably to change clothes. _I slept with him … I slept with him in one bed, in my bed, holy dead. How embarrassing!_

The day passed quite quickly and Soul came back with medicine and candy. My fever flew away and I went to school next day. I saw my breath disappearing with a chilly breeze, it was really cold outside. " Brr, why does it already need to be so cold in August? " I rubbed my hands to heat them but that didn't help. " Here … " Soul took my hand, intertwined our fingers and put our hands into the pocket of his jacket. I blushed or his sudden action. A feeling of safety and enjoyment ran through my body. After a while, we arrived at the DWMA. Our friends already stood in front of the school building and waited for us. " Yay, Maka's back! " Patty screamed and ran towards us but she suddenly stood still and smirked, her eyes sparkled out of delight. " I don't really know if I do see it but if I really see it then I think that what I see is quite interesting … "

" What are you talking about lill' sis? … Woah … r' u guys dating or am I misunderstanding something? " I turned crimson red and took my hand out of Soul's pocket. Everyone laughed, inclusively my weapon. Tsubaki pet my head. " You're so predictable Maka. "

I looked at Kid but he glanced away, having an annoyed expression on his face. The school clock ringed and we went into our classes and did what people do; learn.

" So … when did it happen? " Tsubaki, who sat beside me in history, looked at me with sparkling eyes, she almost looked like Patty. " What do you mean? "

" Geez, Maka! Since when are you guys dating? "

" W-we're not dating! "

" We all saw that you two were holding hands like a lovey-dovey couple. " I sighed. " We're really not dating. "

" Hmm … have you two kissed? "

" Tsubaki! "

" Aww, Maka, please tell me! " she had puppy eyes and begged for an answer. " Well … it could be ... "

" Kyaa, how awesome. But you didn't do 'it' didn't you?! " she poked my side, winking with her eye. " HOLY DEAD! NO! "

After school, we all met at the basketball field, like we often did. The place wasn't really big but we enjoyed being there. Walls surrounded it and we painted them with several Death City symbols. It looked awesome! " He guys, Patty and I tought about something incredibly awesome … " Liz stood in front of us and we all looked at her, waiting for the surprise. " … yea, we already asked Kid and he's ok with it. We're going to go … "

" ON A VACATION TRIP! " they both yelled in unison.

" WOAH! " we all had an excited look and happiness came over us. " Kid got a House at the sea and Shinigami-sama said that we can go there for a week, even if we skip school. It's going to rock! The trip starts in two days. "

" Sounds nice, what do you think Soul? "

" Yea, it's cool. "

" I'd love to go to the beach! It will be nice. "

" Woohoo! Right Tsubaki, we'll could play volleyball all day long! "

Everyone laughed in excitement. _Happy, happy, happy._

Everyone but Kid.

* * *

**That's the end of ch. 15! I hope the title's fitting XD**

**Well, see you next week. Love chuuuuuuuu ;3**

**( modified: 18.03.2013 16:44 - 18:37 )**

**Bye nee!**


	16. Sohara

**Hello my funny readers ;P I thought of new ideas like scenes or situations but Brain said no. Maybe but just maybe you could help me and send some requests per review or pm.**

**This chapter is going to be really long because of the retard and there's going to be a lot of conversation AND something REALLY interesting ;) Well well, have a nice reading :)**

**( EASTER SPECIAL ! )**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sohara**

* * *

**Maka:**

" Hurry up Soul! We'll be late and you know I hate that! " I shouted, dragging my small but way-too heavy black case. " Yea yea, you're the one who didn't want to leave unless everything's perfect. " Soul ran behind me, having two medium-sized pouches on his shoulders. We raced through the long alleys of Death City, the cold wind roughly whipped us in the face, no wonder, it was 10am and almost winter. Besides, everyone would have understood my not really cheerful mood.

" There they are! " a squeaky voice reverberated in the narrow tunnel. Soul and I finally arrived at the train-station where BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty stood in front of a giant black and white train which would have been our transport to Sohara. The Thompson-sisters invited us to that small island because we needed some time to rest and mainly because of the current temperatures in our city. " Ok, now that everyone is here … let's go. " Kid turned around, jumped into the train and waved slightly with his hand. We all followed him into the main room, Soul immediately took an entire bench over, the sisters and team Star shared two opposite benches with a table and Kid sat down beside me, on the seats in behind of Soul's 'couch'. My stupid weapon already fell asleep. The inside of the train was all white and decorated like a 5-star hotel. I looked around and saw the smooth silk curtains, everything appeared really expensive. " It's really pretty here! Um, oh, how long do we have to travel?"

"I guess 6 hours, it'll be long but you guys will adore the environment. " Kid explained and his head turned into the direction of the windows.

" Ok? Seems like we're the only ones here ... " I snuggled into the super-fluffy seat and looked at the ceiling. It was covered in black graces. My eyes followed the fine lines, bad idea, it just made me sleepier.

" Yea, I know, that's weird but my dad does care too much about me. at least we can do whatever we want." Kid answered. My eyelids became weighty and the sleepiness came over me. I didn't sleep much last night, I guess I was too happy for the next day. Well, we're going to travel for a long time so I better do like Soul and sleep for a bit, hopefully the other guy's won't bully me while I'm resting ... Slowly, the train started to leave Death City, reaching the Deathert and causing the earth to tremble. After a while, we only saw sand and ... oh, more sand. I finally closed my eyes and simply ignored the talking mess beside me. At least, my friends were full of energy. I fell asleep with an image of everyone having fun at the beach with me. Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy

**Soul :**

I lied on the extremely comfortable seats and tried to get as much sleep as I could but the annoying lights and the much more annoying discussions wouldn't allow me to rest. I sat up and groaned. Why did we even need to leave so soon?! It would have been better two hours later than this. I took my phone out and played around with it, tough I didn't use it often. My fingers clicked at the photo-button and I checked the picture I made, there was only one; the picture of Blair kissing the camera. Eww, that cat is really crazy! Who gave her my phone?! I sighed, placing the black phone back into my pocket. I think I should take some pictures, maybe one of Maka. ... I could possibly see her in a bikini, cool. I mean ... no, I shouldn't think about such things

A silent snoring came from behind me and I peeped over my seat. Maka slept deeply and hugged a book she recently bought. Her head lied on...! " What the death?! " I whispered, sensing a strange feeling in my stomach. I sat back into my seat and gasped, hoping that my friends didn't see me looking at them. They could be dangerous in many ways. In many many many ways.

The disturbing image came back into my head; Maka slept peacefully resting her head on Kid's shoulder who also slept, snored and lied his head on Maka's. Jealousy and frustration dammed in me. I could kill that bastard if ... no. Calm down Soul, calm down. I mean, she confessed to me, didn't she? She doesn't feel anything for Kid. Maybe. Geez, I'm so uncool right now. " *whistle* Wow, Soul, you're all red! " BlackStar suddenly stood in front of me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Surprise now came over me, I didn't expect him to plop up. " Geez, Star, can't you give me a break? "

" What? Be happy that a god like me is worrying about you. I don't want my subjects to be sick and miss my incredible appearance. " he smirked at me, Tsubaki sighed just like me. BlackStar sat down at the free place beside me, telling me random jokes everyone already knows, just that he's always the main-person what didn't really wonder me. I stared at the wall in front of me and thought about Kid and Maka, again. It just wouldn't let me be.

" Soul! " I looked up, glaring at Star. ( I'll just say Star ^.^ ) " Hm? Sorry, I ... " his expression became smirky and quite scary. " Could it be that ... you're thinking about a girl? "

" W-what!? No! I'm not! "

" Argh, Soul, we all know that you fell in love with a chick. "

" Stop imagining stuff! There's nothing between Maka and me- "

" ... hmm, I never said anything about Maka. " I felt how my face turned red. Damn, he got me! " Umm, err ... me neither. "

" You know ... we'll make a deal now. You tell me everything and I will shut up in front of the others. "

" No! Star, that's "

" He, guys, guess what ... " BlackStar stood up and began to go to everyone but I held him back and placed him down on his place beside me. " Deal, but shut up! " he nodded with a satisfied smile. I sighed and leaned back into the fluffy white seat. " Don't worry, you can trust your god. Hehe. "

" You're really annoying ... " Star put his head into his hands and leaned forward, waiting for me to talk. " I'm ready to hear what's up to you. "

" geez, ok ... " I ran my hand though my hair and got closer to BlackStar to avoid that anyone else could hear this information. ( Not sure if it's needed but I'll write what he tells )

" You're right, I fell for my miester but ... "

" Hehe ... pff "

" Don't laugh! "

" Haha, sorry but that YOU could fall for HER is just ... ok, I shut up but don't make that face, it's scary! "

" Hmph. I already confessed to her and stuff but err ... "

" I see, but ... oh, wait, have you already kissed her? "

" Well, it could be that I did several ti- " his hand clapped on my back and I coughed. " Oh bro, you're hilarious. "

" One more time and I'll punch you until you lose your memories! Yea, we made out, happy now?! And yesterday, she confessed to me but this asshole is always in the way! "

" Haha, pfft. Wait, who do you mean, Kid? What do you mean? " I pointed at the seats behind us. BlackStar checked the situation, having a strange emotion. " Ooooh, that's not really, I mean, I don't think that ... maybe he doesn't feel anything for her. "

" That would be great but I think that ... she feels something for him ... "

" Bro, you know what?! " Star stood up and smashed his fist into his hand, smiling down at me. " I'm going to help you. "

" Why would YOU do that? "

" Don't ask, I'll just try to umm ... maybe I could hold Maka away from Kid. "

" I dont know ... "

" Trust your god. "

" Well, ok ... maybe. "

" Great and we'll call this mission ... SAFK! "

" Weird name for a mission. " BlackStar seemed proud and satisfied. It was no wonder that he would have proposed this to me but I was kinda happy that he did. BlackStar was probably my best friend, my weird best friend.

**Maka :**

I woke up in my seat, sitting in a pretty comfortable position. My head lied on something soft and I slowly opened my eyes. The clear light of the sun dazzled me for a moment but my sight cleared up after a few seconds. I lifted my head and sat upright, looking around.

" Finally awake sleepyhead? ", Kid asked me, smiling like he always does. " U-umm, y-yea ... " he chuckled at my answer. Right, we're on the way to go to Sohara and I fell asleep but something's not right ... wait, did I just use Kid's shoulder as a pillow?! How embarrassing, oh no. My face turned pink and I looked down to my legs, then to the group of laughing girls. Tsubaki stood up at the same moment and came over." Do you mind If I borrow her for a while, Kid? " he just waved with his hand and looked at the window. Tsubaki grabbed my hand and pulled me off the seat, dragging me to the free seat beside her.

" Ok, now that we're all up ... let's play a game! " Liz clapped into her hand and stood up. " Patty and I prepared a treasure hunt! Everyone teams up and since Patty already forgot where we hid the objects ... there need to be team of 3. " she took a box out of her bag and put it down on the table. " Pick a piece of paper out of this box, the green team starts at the right side of the train and the blue team at the left side. Everyone stood up and picked a small paper shred, I got the green one. I went to the door that separated the room of the other ones. " The team that can find the 3 treasures first wins. But there's one main rule; don't open them up!" Kid suddenly stood beside me. " Great, we're in the same group! "

" Yea. Oh, seems like Soul also got green. " He walked towards us, stuffing the paper into his pocket, he looked quite annoyed. " Don't make that face, isn't it great that we're doing this? " Kid grinned but I felt that he was totally ironic. " OK LET'S START! " Liz shouted and Kid took my hand, pulling me into the other room.

**Soul :**

Liz's cry surprised me for a moment and everyone raced into their given direction. Kid took Maka by her hand and lead her trough the door, I followed them even tough a silent groan came over me. Seeing them like that, unfortunately I couldn't do anything. " Yay, let's go! " she cheered, searching for the indicated treasure. " There's one! " Maka pointed at a small box on the top of a shelve. " Help me, I can't reach it. " I neutrally went towards her and lifted her up at her hips. " W-what are you doing?! "

" Just get that box. " I answered, Kid just laughed at the situation. Maka finally picked the velvet box up and gave it to Kid. " Let's search for the next one! " she ran towards the next room, Kid and I followed her. She held a notice in her hands and read it, then she reached it to me. The second box won't be easy to find but If you know how to find it, then it'll be easy. Just clearly think about the following text: Many people need to choose if they want to go on the left way or on the right one, but why not trough the middle of both?

I couldn't find any clues, but Maka went forward and knelt on the floor. She pulled on something and a door opened up. It revealed the second box which had a golden color. " Got it! "

She took the box out and placed it into Kid's arms, beside the other one. " Hurry, we need to find the last one! " she had a big smile and rushed towards the last room, but ...

**Maka :**

I ran into the room where would have been the last box. My eyes regarded my entire environment. Suddenly, my heart began to race and I felt like I had to throw up. I was unable to think but those feelings stopped a second later. " He, Maka, what's wring? " Soul asked, softly laying his hand on my shoulder. " Nothing, I just ... thought about something. Let's get the third box. " we all searched for it and I finally found it, it was attached to the ceiling. This time, the box was ice-blue and a little bigger than the other ones. Soul easily grabbed it and gave it to Kid. " Ok, let's go! " everyone rushed into the room Liz was and what a surprise ... WE WON! " Congrats, seems that you guys got here first! " she clapped into her hands and the other team came in, also with three boxes. " Poor you ... " Liz whispered while giggling. " Well, the winner team gets everything so ... every one of you picks one color. " Velvet! " I said. " I'll take the golden one " Kid said. " Well, the last one's for me I guess ... "

" Good, hihi, now close your eyes and you'll get your prize. " Liz giggled once again and we did what she said. I waited for a while and then felt something touch my head and my butt. Everyone started laughing. " W-what is it? " I opened my eyes and looked at Soul and Kid. " Pfft, y-you two look awesome haha! "

Soul had somehow cute black and white tiger ears and a long black and white tail and Kid had black puppy ears and a fluffy dog tail on!

" Don't look at them, yours is way better HAHAHA! " I couldn't believe it, I touched the soft pointy ears and the fluffy tail. I had a cat cosplay on! My face turned crimson red and I tried to take the accessories off but I couldn't do it, they stuck to me like glue. " What the hell is this?! " we all shouted together. Soul didn't seem happy at all, none of us was. " Umm ... well, I asked your cat, Blair if she could use her magic and thanks to her spell, you can't take this off until Blair wants you to. " anger came over Soul and Kid and they started shouting at Liz for her stupid idea. I was way too embarrassed to be angry. I touched the cat ears which even moved on their own. " How am I supposed to live with this ... how embarrassing! " I pulled them down to my cheeks and felt like crying. They were cute but it was impossible to go around with a kitty cosplay. " Aww, Maka's so sweet! " Patty and Tsubaki stared at me while the other guys discussed about this. " I-I-I'm not! "

" He, Maka, say 'nya'! "

" NO! "

" Aww c'mon! It would be so adorable! "

" Nooo! "

**Soul :**

Kid and I let go of Liz after a while, we couldn't change anything as long as we hadn't Blair to break the spell. I sat down on my place and sighed. The tiger ears didn't fit me at all, those were really uncool. The three of us didn't say anything until we finally arrived at the island.

Everyone took their cases and climbed out of the train. The fresh air blew into my face and the warmth of the sun was awesome. Maka ran towards the beach. It was a small island, Kid's house was the only building we could see. Of course, there were other buildings like a market and houses but it didn't look like it. We had a private beach in front of us and the train headed off trough the sea.

The inside of Kid's house was really cool; there was a giant kitchen, and a monstrous living room. The thing with the bedrooms was quite complicated. Kid already had his bedroom, there were two single bedrooms and two double bedrooms left. At the end, we has to pick papers again. Liz and Tsubaki had the double bedroom, Patty and Maka had the single ones and I had to share one with BlackStar. I looked over to him But he was busy pretending to be god.

**Maka :**

I was pretty happy to have my own bedroom, even tough Soul didn't look happy about the fact that he picked room 3 with Star.

Everyone went upstairs into their room, I also did. The room looked really cute and small, rose curtains hung at the big window and the walls were entirely white. There was a dark wooden floor and one bed, a dresser and other things that belong into a bedroom. I finished unpacking and the sky already had an orange color. " Maka! " Tsubaki called me and I followed her voice into the kitchen. " Let's make dinner, I think the guys must be really hungry. "

" Sure. "

Tsubaki and I prepared dinner, we had much fun and nothing was better than curry-rice when it's hot outside. We finished at 18pm and put everything down on the big table. The guys were pretty happy about our surprise, mainly Liz and Patty because they usually need to cook and they didn't like it at all.

After eating, we spent some time in the living room. Soul, Kid and BlackStar played some video-games, Liz occupied herself with her nails, Patty drew a giraffe and I talked to Tsubaki.

" Now tell me, how is it going with Soul? "

" What do you mean? I already told you that we're ... "

" ... that you're not interested? Maka, be honest please. " her expression made it impossible to me to look into her face, I just couldn't lie. " Trust me, I won't tell anyone, I'm there for you and I know that ... " she started whispering " you totally love him."

" W-well I ... you won't mock me or else? "

" Why should I do something like that? You're like a cute little kitty sister to me! " she laughed. " He, I didn't choose that! " I laughed with her. Actually, I was really happy to have Tsubaki at my side.

Everyone went to sleep at 20pm, we wanted to wake up soon to enjoy the beach as long as we could. I went back into my room and I changed into my pajama. After that, I went towards the window and looked outside, there were no clouds and the moon shone with the stars. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and it opened up. Of course, it was Soul again.

" Sigh, why is it always you? " his hands were in the pockets of his red pants, he still hasn't changed at all. " You're often asking the same thing aren't you? "

" And you almost never give me a proper answer. " he walked towards me and put his mischievous smirk on. " I just came over to see what my miester's doing but I guess she's not in a good mood. " I groaned and a blush came over me, I was just so intensively angry that he looks so cool no matter what, it was just hard to be mad at him. Even the tiger cosplay looked perfect on him.

My weapon made it's last step and was only a few centimeters away from me. I reached my hand to his head and pulled on the ears. " Who do you think you are? "

" Oww, I got it just stop, that hurts! " I let the ears go and crossed my arms in front of my chest. " I hate Liz's idea. "

" I guess we'll just have to deal with it, at least you look really cute with them. "

" Wha- shut up! You said you'll stop saying such things! " I felt how my face heated up ... again. Soul groaned and went towards me, pushing me against the wall behind me. " I didn't and why is it wrong that your little cosplay totally turns me on? " he leaned his right arm against the wall and looked down on me. What a déjà-vu I had. Soul smirked at me once again.

" I - I just ... why are you telling me that?! "

" Because it's true. "

" I hate you! " I punched my fists against his chest.

" Liar. " he leaned down to my face and his hand touched mine. His fingers slightly played with my palm by softly pushing it. It tickled a little what caused my body to twitch. Soul's lips touched mine and I accidentally moaned, he smiled against my lips, obviously amused. His head moved away after a too short time, his soft hand tightly grabbed mine. I wanted more. " Daisuki " he said.

" W-what does that mean? " he had a sweet smile and chuckled.

" That means 'I love you'. " I looked away with a blush on my face.

" Baka Soul! " he put a satisfied smile on his lips, bowed down once again and gave me a short kiss while ruffling trough my hair. " I guess I better go back into my room. "

" Hmph, do whatever you want ... " I said, looking away. It was hard to talk to him like that and look into his face.

" Aww you're being so cold Maka-chan. "

" Just go already, I'm going to sleep now! " I jumped into my bed and fully covered myself under the blankets.

" Night, my dumb miester. "

Soul laughed and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

How I ... hated him.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter and wow, it almost has the length of two! I hope you guys liked it even tough I'm too late. Forgive me T_T ( Please check chapter 2 & 3 they are totally edited and way better, I'll edit one chapter every day, they'll be better, I swear and don't worry, it's worth it because maybe there are little special things I haven't written until now ;) )**

**Oh, and, Maka doesn't hate him of course, she just says it because she's ... well, she has a complicated character when it comes to love and relationships. Haha.**

**The next chapter will be a little annoying XD**

**Bye nee ;)**


	17. Sun and shine

**I changed the name of this story because I thought that it didn't really fit. The summary changed too. Tell me if that's good or not :)**

**Oh, and sorry that I'm late with this chapter ... I'm trying my best to write them but I don't have that much time anymore.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sun and shine**

* * *

**Soul :**

" I guess I better go back into my room. " I said with a smile. " Hmph, do whatever you want ... " Maka looked away and had a huge blush on her face. " Aww you're being so cold Maka-chan. "

" Just go already, I'm going to sleep now! " she pushed me away, ran into her bed and fully covered herself under the blankets. " Night, my dumb miester. " I went out of Maka's room and closed the door while looking down on the floor. Maka really was a little mean sometimes.

" Evans! " I looked up and saw Kid in front of me, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and had an unhappy look on his face. " What do you want, Kid? "

" Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you what you were doing inside of her room. "

" I was just visiting her, none of your business. I'm her partner after all, it's normal that I talk to my miester and look after her. " I explained and walked by but he grabbed my arm and turned me around while slapping me against the wall of the hallway. " I'm serious Soul, I don't want you to be too close to her, it doesn't matter if you're her partner or not. You know ... I hate pretending and I sure know that someday we'll be friends but before that day comes ... I will take her away from you. " he let go of me and walked back. I rightened my clothes and smiled, turning away from him. " I'm sorry Kid. You're a good guy and I should apologize to you ... "

" ... because she's already entirely mine. " I made my first step walked forwards to disappear in the darkness of the hallway.

I returned into my room, and the first thing I saw was Stars suspicious smile. Unfortunately, he was even sitting on MY bed. " Gone to meet your girlfriend? " he asked while lifting his chin. " Gone to meet my not-yet-girlfriend and Kid. " I answered with a monotone voice. " I see, I see. " Star wrapped his right arm around my neck and laughed. " You old badass, I bet you turned him down! "

" I don't know ... now get off my bed! " I said and pushed him, off. We ended up fighting and then we laughed like crazy, it wasn't a bad idea to have that crazy guy as my friend after all.

* * *

" Hurry, hurry! " Maka ran towards the sea, swirling the sand up with her feet. The ruffles of her yellow bikini waved in the air and a big moon-shaped hair-clip held her hair up, it really suited her. " Why are you so happy Soul ? " Star asked. He sat beside me on a big towel. I suddenly realized that the 'fake' tail that was stuck to my body, waved from the right to the left. " Umm ... I just thought about the nice weather. "

" The weather, huh? " he said while smirking at me. It really was a beautiful day tough, the sun shone, the temperatures were quite high, and we had everything we needed to enjoy a day at the beach. There were two giant towels, a huge umbrella, some drinks in a cooling box accompanied by biscuits in a paper bag, even if I didn't know where the biscuits came from. However, I lied down and put my sunglasses on to relax a bit.

**Maka:**

I really loved that island. It was warm, the water was cool and nice. There couldn't have been anything better. I swam trough the sea and enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were still splashing the water around while squeaking and jumping around. I left them after five minutes because they really exhausted me. They are nice and great friends but when it goes to games or competitions they are beasts.

I sighed and went towards Soul when someone called me. " Maka! " Kid said while standing beside me. " Do you want ice-cream? I got some for you. " he held two skull-shaped vanilla ice-creams and grinned at me. I couldn't say no. " Of course, thank you Kid. " I answered with a sweet smile and he handed me it. " It's great here isn't it? " I said and ate. " Yea but you know, I always came with only Liz and Patty. It's much better when everyone's here, especially with you beside me. "

" Well, I think it's great that we're he- "

" Woohoo, look what I found! " someone yelled. Kid and I turned around when BlackStar's water-pistol shot it's entire content at Kid. His expression was incredibly funny, he was really really angry at Star. " Come here you stupid bastard! " he said and ran after Star. " You won't get me! " the blue-haired boy yelled and winked at Soul who did the same to Star. I wondered about that so walked up to my weapon and sat down beside him. " What does that winking mean? " I asked curiously. " That's umm ... we do that every time we get to annoy someone. " he said and grinned at me. " Well, that's something you two enjoy doing hm? "

" I guess ... "

" However, you shouldn't be so lazy and just lie around! Do at least some sports. " I exclaimed. " Why should I? "

" Because I say so. " I stretched and fell back on the soft towel. " I already did something at least. " I looked to Soul's side and saw him smiling at me. A long sigh came over me and I turned away. " I really can't talk normally to someone like you. "

" I can be serious you know ... "

" Oh, really? Then show me that you can act like a normal person. " I sat up and crossed my arms in front of my chest. " Wouldn't that be boring? " My stupid partner could really make me angry. " Baka! "

" Nerd! " he said with a grin. " Demon! "

" Bookworm! "

" Grr ... I hate you! "

" Even tough you can't stand a day without me? "

" I can! I don't need you to be beside me 24/7! "

" Oh, really? Good, let's bet. If you communicate with me or touch me for in the next three days then I win and you'll have to ... be my personal maid for one entire day! "

" Hmph, and if I win? "

" I'll give you a cat plush. "

" Youre kidding me ... "

" No " he said with his usual smile. " Hmph, well ... ok but only if I get a cute one! "

" Sure. " I gave him a winning grin and ran off to Tsubaki.

I will surely win this!

The rest of that day was really turbulent but still peaceful. The turbulent part because of Patty, she thought that she saw a giraffe and swam around, got lost and came back at night, covered by crabs and seaweed. Later, Kid made dinner out of the crabs.

* * *

The following day was almost the same as the other one, even if it was BlackStar who somehow managed to bury himself under the sand without knowing how to get out. My friends really could be silly sometimes, but at least they had fun. However, Soul was as grumpy as always and didn't move at all. It wasn't that hard to not be near him, I think. But every time I looked at him, he put a smile on and then went into another room just as if he didn't know me. To be honest, I didn't feel well about that.

* * *

The third day arrived and the sun shone as bright as always. I stood up, put my blue shorts and rose shirt on, rushed down the stairs and made breakfast with Tsubaki. After eating, Liz had the idea to split up into two groups, one that goes on a trip and the other one that stays here. Of course, I was lucky enough to stay in that house. The other ones in my group were Kid, Soul and Tsubaki.

" He, Maka " Kid said while sitting beside me. We sat on the couch in the living room and used Kid's PS to play some random games. " It's your turn. " Kid said again and poked me into my side. " Umm, yea. " I made my turn and sighed when I somehow got -10 on my score. " What's bothering you Maka? "

" Hm, umm ... nothing much. You don't have to ask me about it. "

" Of course I have to, I mean, we're friends after all. "

" Well ... if you say so ... "

" Just tell me. " he said with a smile and put the two controllers down on the table. " Er ... I made a bet with Soul and if I don't talk to him or anything then I get a plush ... " suddenly, Kid started laughing and I sighed once again. " I shouldn't have told you ... "

" No, sorry, but haha, it's somehow stupid to try to win against you. You'll surely get that plush. " his smile became a grin and his eyes focused on me. " I don't even know why you're always with him. "

" That's because we're partners. " I replied and leaned back. " Yea, but you'd better be with me after all. " the grin on his face turned back into a sad look. " You don't get it hm? I guess I'll have to say it properly, huh? "

" What do you mea- "

" I'm in love with you Maka. "

" Wh-what? " I stuttered and felt how my body slumped, it was impossible to me that two boys could have liked me. " It can't be ... " I said to myself and avoided Kid's stare. " You don't believe me? " he asked with a sad look. " It's not like that but. " suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug which I couldn't possibly escape from. " What do I have to do to make you believe me? "

" What are you talking about, let me go! " I struggled and tried to get out of his grip but as soon as we got parted, he pulled me back. " Why is it him? Why do you like him more than me? I can't understand this! "

" You're hurting me! Let go! "

" That's enough doggy. " a familiar voice came from in front of me and unexpectedly Kid got pulled away and sat on the ground. " I already told you to not touch my master, haven't I? " I blushed at the sight of Soul trying to protect me, he was an idiot, sure, but sometimes he could be really cool. I stood up and went towards Kid to help him stand up.

His eyes were fixated at Soul and I could see hate and sorrow in them. He opened his mouth to probably insult his opponent but the only thing he said was " Waf! " Soul and I were both surprised but after that, my weapon smiled and replied with a " Rowr! " then he took my hand and walked out with me, leaving a confused Kid behind.

Soul led me out of the house and into the garden where he let my hand go and looked at me with a real serious expression. Even when there were blooming roses and other flowers, they didn't get my attention. I could only look at the person I made angry once again. " I told you no not be alone with that guy. I told it to you again and again, why wouldn't you listen to me?! Kid would only hurt you, you just saw that he doesn't listen to you Maka! " he exclaimed and took my hand once again to hold me back from running away out of panic. I would probably have done it. " Sorry ... " was the only thing I said before tears ran down my cheeks. " I'm so sorry. " I repeated it several times, hoping that it would help me to stop crying but it didn't. Every word even made it worst. " Geez, don't cry or I won't be much better than him. "

" B-but! "

" But what? "

" You already are worst ... "

" Really? " he held my chin up to make me look at him. " Then tell me why you think so. "

" U-umm ... you're always teasing me, you never do what I tell you to do, you annoy me whenever you want and ... and you're confusing me! "

" Well, that's a lot of things. "

" Weirdo. "

" Suddenly I'm weird too? My, my. "

" Why is every discussion we have just like that? "

" Like what? "

" Gah, just forget it. "

" Tell me. " he came closer to me and gave me a short kiss. " W-well ... first you tease me and make me incredibly angry and then you kiss me. It's always like that. "

" Then punch me. "

" What? Why should I do that? "

" You see, if you were angry at me then you wouldn't even hesitate. "

" Possibly ... but you know ... it's mainly because I'm maybe in love with you. " I closed the gap between our lips once again. We stood still for a while, then I moved away and slapped him into his face. I was strong enough to leave a bright red place on his left cheek. Surprised, my partner held his glowing cheek and looked down on my small figure. I laughed and turned around. " Even if you really piss me off sometimes. " I said and went back into the house with a giggle.

Soul:

I sat down in a bench as soon as Maka went into the house, I really didn't expect her to do that. I was just kidding after all. Even tough she said that she still loves me. Geez, that girl is full of surprises but still fragile enough to cry after anything. I touched my hurting cheek. I guess I somehow deserved that.

BlackStar and the others came back after around fifteen minutes, they brought nothing but bananas and an ape with them. Of course, Star insisted on keeping it but we couldn't possibly make it our pet. Later at night, we decided to organize a small party with a barbecue and fireworks of course.

We all ate together and had as much fun as possible. After that, we sat down around a small campfire and talked to each other. " Who wants to hear a really creepy story? " Liz asked and stood up. Everyone yelled " Me! " ... well, everyone but Maka. Sure, she didn't like that type of theme. Not at all. Liz winked at Patty who nodded and stood up. She put a scary expression up and began talking. " This is the story of a boy who found a photo. It had a beautiful girl in it. She wore a white dress, red shoes and had long black hair. She smiled and held two fingers up which looked like a peace sign to the boy. He fell in love with her and wanted to meet her. " Liz walked forward and continued telling the story. " The naïve boy ran around and asked everyone if anybody ever met the girl on the photo, but everyone answered with no. One night, a giggle woke him up. He took the photo and went into the direction he heard the voice from. It attracted him. "

" Run, run. Come to me!, The voice said. He followed it and when he walked over the road ... "

" A car hit him. The man who drove the car went into his direction, but it was already too late. When the police arrived and asked the driver about what happened, he only said. " He walked over and held a photo in his hands., he handed the photo to the policemen and they saw the girl ... "

" Who held three fingers up. " they said in unison. It was a pretty scary story to be honest, Maka probably thought the same because she held onto Tsubaki and looked frightened. Later that night, we shot some fireworks into the sky and enjoyed the nice ambition.

When the last light went out, we returned into our rooms. I could finally tell Star what happened, it really annoyed me that I couldn't hold Kid back from harassing Maka. I didn't look like it but deep inside I was in rage. " Yo, Star. Do you have any ideas how I could keep an eye on Maka without Kid disturbing her? " I asked and sat down on my bed. The curtains were ope and I could look out into the night. It was pretty cloudy and I felt that a storm was coming up. " Pepper spray? " Star said and grinned. " Be serious man, we need something like a trap. "

" I don't know, you're the one who makes plans. I'm just accomplishing them. "

" Right, but ... "

" What did he do anyways to make you angry again? "

" Nothing particular. It's just ... " at that moment, the first thunderstorm interrupted me and a lightning ran out of a giant grey cloud. " Great and now it's storming. How good that we're not outside anymore. "

" Yea, I guess. I hope it wont be like that tomorrow, that'll be uncool. " I stood up and went towards the door. " Where r'u goin'? "

" I'm going to annoy Maka for a while. " I went out and went straight towards Maka's room. Of course I didn't want to annoy her. I had to tell him that or I would have had to tell him that she's afraid by all kind of scary things. I was the only one who could know that, I didn't want anyone to know secrets about her. I slowly opened the door and walked in. There wasn't much light, the moon was the only source. Like always, there was a trembling something under a futon. " He, Maka, are you ok? " Of course she isn't! Idiot! I closed the door behind me and went into the direction of her bed. The futon moved back. At my last step, I sat down on the bed and put my hand on the futon. " It's just me, calm down. "

Suddenly, another lightning came accompanied by the thunder and Maka jumped up. A silent laugh came from me, she always overreacts. " It's not funny. " the small voice said from under the futon. " Yea yea, now go to sleep you scaredy cat. "

Her head popped out and I got a mischievous look before she finally lied down and went to sleep. She really was troubling sometimes. Really, really, really troubling ( Ok, we got it! )

* * *

**However, now that Soul's happy ... I hope that you like this chapter. :)**

**I'm sorry that I somehow manage to always be late but I'm trying my best to make longer chapters, even tough I have a math test in two days ... Damn!**

**However, yea, I haven't said anything about the cosplays but if you pay's attention: Kid makes waf and Soul rowrs, that means ... Dog vs. Tiger!**

**Who'll win this fight? I think the answer is obvious. Well, see you in 1 week ( or 2 ... )**

**BYE NEE! ;)**


	18. Medusa

**Chapter 18: Medusa**

* * *

**Maka**

I was silently sleeping in my bed, feeling a comfortable warmth. Tough, I didn't know if I was really sleeping. I saw the mild light of the sun-rays on my eyes but my body protested against standing up so I simply kept myself in bed. The bed sheets suddenly began ruffling and I heard a familiar yawn. Then, I felt something touching the cat-ears and slightly pulling at it. " Stop. " I moaned and turned to the other side, hoping that he would stop but it only got worse. " Maka, wake up or I'll stretch your face. " he said.

" Leave me alone. " I barely managed to answer with my sleepy voice and covered my face with my arms. Slowly, I peeped trough the small gap between my arms and saw Soul's grinning face staring at me. " What are you staring at, pervert?! " I yelled and tried to punch him but I was way-too fuzzy from sleep so I only managed to fawn some air at him. " That was weak, Maka. " Soul laughed and took me by the hand I wanted to punch him with, pulling me out of my bed. " Let's go! I'm hungry. " he ordered with a smile and pulled harder. " Ok, I got it. Just let me go. " I stood up and got dragged into the kitchen where Tsubaki and BlackStar already ate breakfast. " Morning Maka! " Tsubaki said with a big grin on her face and bit into her toast. " Good morning you two. " I answered and sat down in the middle of the table, Soul beside me of course. I splattered some strawberry-jam on my toast while Tsubaki was still smiling at me and Soul. " What's so funny? " I asked. My friend bowed over the table and whispered in my ear. " I saw you two sleeping together this morning. " Why did she have to see us? I mean, I shouldn't have let him into my room anyways but I didn't expect to see him beside me this morning, either. It wasn't even the first time … Instantly, my face turned red and I hid my expression under my bangs to not make anyone mention that I'm embarrassed. Else, Star would have asked me about it and I hate it when I have to think about a lie. " What did she say? " Soul asked me while eating his corn flakes. " Girl stuff. " Tsubaki said with a giggle. Thank god she didn't tell him too. " Why isn't Star saying anything? " I asked and looked over to him. He was deeply sleeping on his chair. " I know, I know, when it's hot outside he usually stands up at lunch so he's still tired. Even tough that makes no much sense. " Tsubaki explained and took her plate along with BlackStar's and washed them in the sink.

Steps came from behind us and Kid popped up at the seat beside Star. " Morning everyone. " he said and stretched his arms. " Hey Kid. " I greeted him with a smile, feeling the pushing fury coming from Soul. He earned an angry stare from Kid and you could already see the voltage between their eyes. I tried to calm my partner down by putting my hand on his shoulder, successfully of course. He just grumbled and turned back to his food, Kid did the same. I couldn't really understand why they hated each other. At the beginning, they were really good friends but since that party at Kid's house … everything in our lives went somehow upside-down. All because of Medusa and her obsession with using her black blood on me. Everything was always my fault. Nothing ever happened without me being involved, right? I waited until we finished eating and rushed to Tsubaki to take her into my room. " Don't tell anyone what you saw, ok?! " I begged and took both of her hands. " Of course not, that'll be our secret. I just want to know ... how long are you guys together? " my friend asked with a smile. She REALLY wanted to know. " W-well ... we're not officially together but ... how should I say ... umm ... " I stuttered. To be honest, I didn't know by myself. Was I dating him? I didn't even know what it meant to be dating someone. I think you first have to k-kiss ... right? Well, we do s-sometimes. And we live together ... and we eat together ... and we slept in one bed twice ... but he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend ... this is just so confusing!

" Maka? " Tsubaki asked and took me out of my thoughts. " S-sorry Tsubaki but ... I don't know it either. " I answered. " So why don't you simply ask him? " she said and pet my head. " I-I can't possibly to that! " I stuttered and looked to the ground. " One day you'll have enough courage to ask Soul, I'm sure about this. " I nodded and we both went downstairs to join the others.

Since the other day Star, Liz and Patty went to the trip trough the forest behind Kid's house, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki and I were the next to do it. So we immediately got ready. After I prepared a backpack full of things we could possibly need, Tsubaki did her best to make a picnic for later and Soul was nice enough to carry everything. The four of us left the house and went straight forward to the dark forest. Tough, it was more like a jungle. The giant trees still let enough light trough their leaves to allow us to see where we were going. Soul was always going beside me while Tsubaki had a conversation with Kid. Luckily, Soul had the basket in his right hand. The idea to hold his hand was too tempting to resist so I slowly moved my hand into his direction and slid it into his. My eyes wandered away from my partner to avoid his probably smirky reaction.

Soon, we arrived at a clearing. The grass seemed much softer than on the way and I immediately rushed into the middle of the clearing to lie down. The other tree tried to spread a black picnic cloth out and place the sandwiches and other food on it. So ... we started eating. " I'm SO full! " Soul affirmed satisfied and lied down. " Thanks for the meal. " I said while smiling at Tsubaki, she made it after all. " What should we do now? " Kid asked. " Let's play something! How about frisbee? " Tsubaki suggested and took the frisbee out of my backpack. Luckily, even lazy Soul accepted to play with us. " Catch it! " Tsubaki said and threw it at Soul. " Maka! " he yelled and I was ready to catch it. The frisbee flew into my direction and I tried to get it but unfortunately it rushed over my head and landed in front of a tree. " Oh, I'll get it! " I ran towards the tree and picked it up.  
Of course, something had to go wrong. I turned around and went forwards, trying to reach my friends when a dangerous hiss came from behind me.

**Soul :**

When I would have known what happens then I would surely have avoided it. Everything was going so well ...

I saw how Maka ran away to pick the frisbee up and join us to continue the game but when she made her first step to come back, a shadow came out from the wood and formed a snake which was straightening up behind my miester. " Maka! Watch out! " I yelled and got ready to rush towards her when a hand touched my shoulder and held me back. It was Tsubaki. Maka's eyes widened in surprise but that emotion disappeared soon and she smiled. It was a sad smile accompanied by tears.  
She was just standing there, smiling and awaiting the worst. The black snake imprisoned Maka with itself and bit right into her neck. A mad laugh echoed from everywhere and a silhouette appeared beside Maka. " Hello my dear. " a feminine voice said and the snake transformed into a tatoo on the left arm of the blonde woman. " Who the heck are you?! " Kid yelled and walked some steps forward. " My, my, I think you know who I am. " the witch answered with a smirk.

" Medusa. " I answered. " Smart boy! " she exclaimed with a bigger smirk and turned to Maka. " So, Maka Albarn finally we met each other and how funny you look!" she said to the helpless body and an evil grin formed on her lips. She touched the dark bite marks the snake gave to her. " Sorry, I forgot that you're unable to talk in your situation, hahaha. "

" Didn't you forget something?! " Kid yelled at her in fury. " Oh, sorry. Let me explain, small ones. Tough, I'm only going to tell you half of my plan or it wouldn't be as amusing to me. First, I injected an interesting and quite strong drug into her body, accompanied by some of the black blood of course. To be short, it's going to make her entirely crazy this time. But to be sure that everything goes well, her body is going to ask for more and at the end, she will beg for more so that she will be ready to become my loyal servant. Funny, isn't it? " Medusa said with a mad laugh. " How could you do that to her?! " Tsubaki cried out and fell on her knees to burst out in tears. The witch wrapped her arms around Maka and fixated her scary eyes at us. " Poor, poor Albarn is so fragile but still so powerful. If you knew what she can do ... you would do the same as I do ... well, I think my time's up now. See you soon small ones. "

Those were her last words before she sunk into the ground and disappeared as the dark shadow she came as.

**Maka :**

I woke up in my bed and tried to identify my environment but my sight was still blurry. My body was boiling hot but I tried to stand up and recognized Kid, Soul and BlackStar standing in my room. " Guys, what happened? " I asked with a trembling voice but they didn't seem to hear me at all.

" What should we do? " Soul asked. " I don't know, maybe my father knows how to get the drug out of her. " Kid answered silently. " If it doesn't work? " Star said in a corner. " What are you talking about? Guys?! Can you hear me?! " I yelled and tried to grab Soul's shoulder but my hand wandered right trough his body. " W-what? " I exclaimed and fell to the ground. Confused, I looked at my hands and my legs and what I saw shocked me. I was completely transparent.

" What is happening to me? Soul? Help me ...!"I couldn't do anything but cry. " I hope she'll wake up soon. " Soul said and his eyes turned to the bed. " I'm here Soul, look at me! " I cried and also glanced at my bed where I, no, my body lied, unconscious. " Don't worry, everything will be okay. " BlackStar said. " I will contact my father. He'll tell us something about our situation. " Kid added.

" Shut up ..." Soul whispered and his hands formed fists. " Just shut the fuck up! " he repeated and punched Kid into his right cheek. " You don't even really care! " he yelled again and obviously tried to hold his tears back. " You don't want to fight me Evans. " Kid answered and went back towards him. " Stop! Don't fight! Please! " I cried but my words wouldn't reach them.

" Really? " my partner said and swung his arm to punch his enemy once again but Kid was too fast and landed a hit by himself. " Guys, do you think that's the right moment to fight each other? " BlackStar affirmed. " That's not your problem Star! " Soul pushed Kid to the ground and punched him several times but Kid landed as many hits as Soul did. " STOP! " I yelled once again. Suddenly, a strong wind blew trough the room, causing several objects and paintings to fall down to the ground and shatter into pieces. Surprised, the two fighting boys stopped and stood up. " What was that? " they asked at the same time.  
Kid, Soul and Star turned to my unconscious body and tears ran down my cheeks. Then everything turned black and I fell into a deep slumber.


	19. Author note :)

Hey, sorry that I was gone for a while. I don't feel like explaining but everything's fine now. I'm continuing the story and I'll soon update it but I need just a little more time! Sorry again.

Your Cupcake-monster.


End file.
